Observations and Reports
by kaashaa
Summary: The Cullen family is about to get a visit from a member of an old vampire coven. Can this member and her coven help the Cullens against the Volturi. Will one of the Cullens fall in love as well. Rated M due to the cussing and mild violence.
1. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Stephanie Myer (oh how I can wish). I don't make money of this but I do enjoy messing with these characters.**

**Alice: thanx a lot Kaashaa**

**Kaashaa: Welcome**

**Emmett: Can we get on with this story before we all decay of old age. Oh wait we're vampires.**

**Bella (smacks Emmett in the back of the head): Be nice Emmett or I'm telling Esme.**

**Kaashaa *Giggles*: Thanx Bella! Now on with the story!**

**Observation and Report**

**By:**

**Kaashaa**

**Chapter 1**

**Surprises**

"Dr. Cullen this just package just came from your house. The lady said it was important." The nurse said putting a package on the desk in front of Carlisle.

"Did you see who brought it?" Carlisle asked curious that no one from home had called to let him know they were dropping something by.

"I believe it was either you daughter –in-law or your dark haired daughter I didn't get a good look as I was on the phone at the time sir." The nurse answered gulping a little. She didn't like not having answers for the man that had employed her.

"Okay thank you Tamari. I'll take this and go on inside if anyone needs me just tell them to call my office." Carlisle answered picking up the package. He went inside and closed the door heading straight to his desk. Once he had seated himself behind his desk he opened the package carefully noticing the writing was very unique and old fashion. He opened an envelope noticing that it was addressed not only to himself but his whole coven. He opened it and began reading its contents.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Family,_

_Greetings to you from the White Mountain Clan, and we are most pleased to be sending you this letter. For some time whispers and rumors of a Clan which has shied away from our prominent tradition to feed off of animals has met our ears and has proven an intriguing idea for our Clan Leader, Theron._

_However this is not the reason for our contacting you. Recently one of the Volturi, Aro contacted Theron to seek his involvement in what he believed to be an immortal child. Our people investigated and found that Aro is simply after you and yours because your coven possesses members with gifts that he wished to be master over, including said child in question. Upon our discovery of this, Theron declined to be involved and left Aro to handle matters involving keeping of the laws of our kind. In later days, we decided that as a Clan we are still quite curious and decided to meet again._

_After much deliberation we have decided that we would like to send someone to observe your family, in the interest that doing so may benefit all of our kind. As a token of our appreciation of your cooperation, we will offer protection against the Volturi in case they decide to attack during the time of our observation, with the option on our part to choose to continue to offer said protection._

_Time, however is of the essence, so you must reply to this offer as soon as it is possible. Be advised too that Aro is still quite angry about your last meeting with him and will likely come to you again soon. Enclosed you will find a card with which you may contact us and we shall send someone promptly to you._

_Thank you for your time and wishing your coven the best in all tides,_

_Draedyn_

Carlisle sighed. He knew that Aro was mad but involving a coven as old as this one was something that he wouldn't have expected from the Volturi. He finally gathered the package back together and headed back to his receptionist. "I'm going home for the day. Tell Dr. Halverson that if there's an emergency he can reach me at home." Carlisle said smiling at the nurse.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." She answered turning around as she blushed.

Carlisle arrived home about twenty minutes and entered calling his family's names softly.

Esme came out of the kitchen area followed closely by all three of their daughters and granddaughter. "Grandpa your home!" Nessie hollered jumping into Carlisle's arms.

Carlisle smiled and hugged the little girl back. She had become a big center for the entire family and he was glad for that."What have you been doing today?" He asked as she put her hands on his face to show him.

After she finished he nodded and smiled turning to Esme. "She's been really hyper today. Don't ask no one can figure it out but it was enough that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward went hunting about an hour ago." Esme said seeing the questioning look in his eyes.

"It sounds like Jasper and Edward needed it." Carlisle answered as they seated themselves in the living room to wait for the boys return.

"Trust me if Jazz didn't get out for a bit Nessie's over abundance of energy was going to give him a migraine." Alice answered chuckling lightly.

"I wouldn't do that to Uncle Jazzy." Nessie answered smiling from her seat between Esme and Carlisle.

"I wouldn't say that baby you were getting there when you and Uncle Emmett started bouncing around the room earlier." Bella answered laughing as well. "That's why your daddy took Uncle Emmett with him." She added.

A few minutes pasted and the door opened to admit the boys. "Hey what's up guys?" Emmett said coming in and plopping down next to Rosalie. The others came in and sat down as well noticing the tense look on their father's face immediately.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Edward asked looking from his father to Esme and back to Carlisle.

Carlisle closed his eyes briefly before beginning to tell what he had received and what the packaged contained. Once he finished he looked at his family. "I have to admit it would be helpful if Aro did decide to come back considering we're going to have to move soon." He finished.

"Did they say how long it would take for this person to report what they are watching?" Bella asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"No, they just said that as long as this person was here we'd be protected from anything that Aro does. The decision is up to the family as a whole. Do we let a stranger come in or do we try and deal with Aro on our own?" Carlisle answered glancing around the room.

"I say we let this person come in. We can use all the help we can get at this point and besides if they want to deal with the Volturi the more people the bigger the fight." Emmett answered smiling.

"I agree we can use the help if this Draedyn is right and Aro is coming back." Jasper answered.

Edward nodded answering, "We can't afford to have anymore problems this close to us moving on."

"Alice can you see anything?" Carlisle asked turning toward the pixie like girl.

"I can't see anything bad but everything's fuzzy. It's like I can see the picture but not clear enough yet. I would still do it." Alice answered.

The other girls all nodded their agreement and even Esme nodded. "Then it's settled we'll call this clan and tell them to send the person." Carlisle stated pulling out his cell and the card with the number.

Carlisle dialed the number letting it ring once before setting it to speaker so all in the family could hear. After another two rings it was answered by a decidedly female voice. "Hello, how can I direct your call?" the female answered.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen and I need to either talk to Draedyn or Theron please this is important." Carlisle answered.

"Yes, hang on a minute." There was a muffling sound of a hand covering the phone receiver and a holler before another voice answered.

"Hello, this is Theron speaking." The voice answered.

"Theron this Carlisle Cullen calling as you requested." Carlisle answered.

"Ahh yes the ones that seem to be attracting a lot of attention from the Volturi. I take it you got our package then?" Theron asked his voice sounding light.

"Yes, I've also talked to my family and we all agree that we can use all the help we can get so we'd like to take you up on your offer if it's still being offered." Carlisle said.

"Good, I was hoping you'd accept. It may however take some time before she can get to you but don't worry you won't be interfered with I promise. I trust the young lady I'm sending to you. I'll have her call you when she gets to Seattle." Theron answered.

"We'll wait for her call then and thank you for doing this for our family." Carlisle replied.

"It's our pleasure and hopefully we'll all benefit well from this observation." Theron said. They said good-bye and hung up.

Carlisle shut his phone and turned his attention on his family watching them carefully. "Well it seems we'll have company before long." He stated.

"We'll have to get stuff prepared for our guest." Esme answered smiling as she and Alice immediately went into plans to turn one of the studies into a temporary bedroom. Everyone began filtering out of the living room each deep in their own thoughts at the changes this new person would bring about.


	2. New Arrival

**Chapter 2**

**New Arrival**

Two weeks later Carlisle's phone rang. "Yes, this is Dr. Cullen speaking." Carlisle answered not recognizing the number.

"Hi, my name is Nikki and Theron told me to call you when I got close to Seattle." Nikki answered. She sounded young possibly only as old as Bella.

"Oh, yes. Do I need to send someone to pick you up?" Carlisle questioned.

"In about an hour probably since I don't know my way to your house. Right now I'm stuck in an airport in Oregon." Nikki answered her voice sounded tired and frustrated.

"Okay, let me get your flight information and I'll have someone in Seattle to meet you then." He stated taking down the information as she told me. They hung up with each other and Carlisle immediately headed toward the living room area where everyone was gathering for the final touches of a welcome. "I need someone to go to Seattle and pick up our guest in an hour." He said entering the room.

"I'll go and take Bella with me it'll get us out of the house." Edward volunteered.

"I don't think so Edward Anthony you promised Esme you'd help finish up. I'll take Alice with me and we'll go get her you stay here." Bella answered glaring at her husband.

"Thank you Bella. I think you two should go ahead and get started for Seattle just in case she gets in early." Carlisle answered trying hard not to chuckle at the simple bantering between the youngest couple.

"I want to go momma." Nessie said hopping from one foot to the other in front of Bella.

"Why don't you stay and help daddy. Jake should be here in a little bit anyway and you don't want to miss him do you?" Bella answered hoping that Nessie's love of Jake would keep her at bay.

"I forgot that Jakey was coming. I'm staying here with daddy then momma." The little girl stated bouncing over to Emmett to help.

Alice giggled and nodded toward the door before Nessie changed her mind again. "Better get out of here while we can." She said turning briefly to kiss Jasper's cheek.

"Definitely, she changes her mind about as often as her father changes his stubborn streak." Bella replied kissing Edward then leaving before he could retaliate. She heard chuckling as she and Alice closed the door leaving.

"Flight two-seven-five-one from Portland now arriving at gate five c." the loud speaker announced.

"It sounds like the person's here." Alice said getting up and going toward the exit gate. Carlisle had told them the girl's name and hoped they found her soon.

"I hope they don't take to long getting everyone off. I don't like being here without protection." Bella answered her insides were screaming trouble and she was learning quickly to listen to them.

Alice nodded and began looking as people began pouring out of the exit. She didn't like the lack of protection from her family either not with the threat of another attack coming so soon. A few minutes later a young girl cautiously approached them. She was around 5'2" with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed really well and seemed quite confident in her strides. Alice watched her wondering if this was her.

"Hello, I'm Nikki Bradford are you from Dr. Cullen's family?" She asked her voice low but quite steady.

"Hi, yes I'm Alice one of Carlisle's adopted daughters and this is my sister-in law Bella." Alice answered.

"Nice to meet you both, I hope you didn't have to wait long on me." Nikki responded as they walked toward the baggage claim area.

"No, we've only been here about thirty minutes or so." Bella stated watching the girl. She had a step that belayed to Bella that she wasn't exactly as human as she appeared.

"Good, I'd hate to think you had a long wait on account of me." Nikki answered as they arrived at the baggage claim and began shifting through the baggage getting Nikki's luggage.

"Its nice of you to be so worried over our comfort." Alice said being polite.

"I just understand what it's like waiting for hours on a plane that could have been driven better by a monkey." Nikki answered smiling. They grabbed the luggage and began carrying outside to the car.

"It sounds like you've done the waiting before." Bella stated smiling at Nikki's boldness.

"I've been stuck waiting on planes so much lately that I feel like I should have an award for the longest wait in history at an airport." The girl added giggling as they began loading the car up.

"I've been in the same boat dozens of times. It's hard to be patient when it seems to take someone forever to get a plane in position." Bella replied laughing herself. Nikki nodded and everyone giggled then piled into the car for the trip home.

The trip home took no time and before Nikki realized it she was in front of a white mansion. The south side had nothing but windows in it making it very open. "Wow, this place is really nice." She muttered aloud.

"Thank you. Our mother, Esme designed it so we could enjoy the light while still maintain some distance from humans on sunny days." Alice said as they parked in a garage and grabbed her bags.

They stepped into the house and Alice led the way into the living room. "We made it back guys." She announced smiling and bouncing over to a male that Nikki noticed immediately had so many scars she would have thought him dangerous had she not already heard about him.

A tall blonde male approached with a smile. "Hi, I'm Carlisle welcome to our home." He said offering his hand in greeting.

Nikki smiled in return before answering, "Nice to finally meet you. My name is Nikki. My father has been going on about you all so much he's so intrigued." Nikki answered shaking the man's offered hand.

"Let me introduce you to the family Nikki." Carlisle said leading her toward where the others had gathered.

Nikki nodded in consent. She had names but now to have actual faces it would be different and even more exciting. "Thank you by the way for letting us do this." She said as they stopped in front of the other group.

Carlisle smiled going to stand by a short caramel colored female she assumed had to be Esme his mate. "This is my wife Esme." He said.

"It's nice to meet you. This house is so nice." Nikki stated.

"Thank you very much." Esme said.

Carlisle pointed toward the next couple one of which was Alice. "Alice you've already met but this is her mate Jasper." He stated. Nikki noticed he smiled and bowed his head instantly recognizing he had to have been born in the south.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said his voice drawling some. This only confirmed Nikki's suspicions that he was definitely from the South. Nikki smiled and nodded.

Carlisle continued with the next couple, "This is Emmett and Rosalie." Nikki noticed Emmett had to be one of the biggest vampires she'd ever encountered before. She smiled politely and nodded her head. Emmett waved and smiled. Rose returned the nod and smiled faintly.

"And this is Edward and Bella and Renesmee." Carlisle finished pointing to the final couple and a little girl that stood between them. Bella smiled and Edward nodded then had a look of surprise.

_'Don't get too wrapped up in my brain it might warp yours' _Nikki thought.

Edward chuckled, "I'll try to remember that."

The little girl bounced over and tugged at Nikki's hand. "Hi, are you staying with us for a long time?" She asked. Nikki noticed the same features as Edward yet she was sure she saw some of Bella in this child. This must have been what caused Aro the trouble a child that was definitely not quite vampire yet not what she took as human either.

Nikki nodded smiling, "I'll be here for a little while."

"I like that then you have to meet Jakey." Nessie answered her smile brightening even more. Nikki looked from Nessie to Bella then to Carlisle.

"Jake is a friend of the family and shifter from the local Indian tribe that imprinted on Nessie." Carlisle answered.

Nikki nodded in response before focusing on the child again, "He sounds nice. I take it he's around a lot."

Nessie nodded and smiled, "Yep."

Esme interrupted before Nessie could continue talking about Jake, "Let's get you settled into your room then we can talk more you look tired." She glanced at the boys who immediately grabbed backs and started of the stairs. Esme gently grabbed Nikki's hand and guided her up the stairs as well.


	3. The Cullens

**Chapter Three**

**The Cullens**

Nikki sat down later that evening at the desk that had been provided and pulled out her laptop. She opened up her program for a diary entry and began writing how things started making sure to document everything.

I made it to Forks, Washington. The trip was mostly uneventful and I was glad that Dr. Cullen or Carlisle as he wants me to call him sent someone to pick me up. The two girls that were there to do that job were really nice. Their names are Alice and Bella Cullen. Alice is short close to my height but just as bouncy as a little kid. She can see visions, which are cool, and is mated to a male named Jasper. Jasper is really nice and when I met him later at the house he bowed his head letting me know he was born, raised and possibly turned in the south. Besides being so much of a gentleman he is covered in scars. They adorn most of him. It makes me wonder if he was around during the Southern Vampire Wars.

Bella is real nice. I don't know much about her except I can't hear her thoughts like I can the others. She's married into the family and her husband's name is Edward. He can read thoughts and well we had our first conversation through our heads. He seems nice just really quiet. They have a child together named Renesmee (Nessie as everyone calls her) and she's adorable and a chatterbox. I don't know where she gets that from both her parents are quiet.

The next couple I met was actually Carlisle and his mate Esme. Boy talk about the definite family type. They're nice but I wouldn't want to piss them off at all. Esme reminds me of a real mom. She loves tending to everyone and definitely fits the grandma type as she loves Nessie. I think I could get well use to having a mom again. I like Carlisle a lot. He seems fair and firm at the same time. I actually was curious about how he managed to get his ability to work around blood all the time but I didn't ask at least not yet.

The last couple I met was Emmett and his mate Rosalie. Rose doesn't seem to like me at least that's how she acted. She just glared at me most of the time and then totally ignored me during our meeting not even nodding or anything when we were introduced. Emmett is just freaking big though. He reminds me of a wrestler. He's nice though and I see why he is considered the big brother of the family. I can tell they really love each other a lot.

I also met Jacob Black or Jake as he likes to be called. He's a shifter from the Quileute tribe that resides near here. Yes, he's a wolf. It seems from what I got tonight he imprinted on Nessie after she was born. It's actually cute how he acts around her. Apparently he was a friend of Bella's and was interested in her before she and Edward married. I plan on looking more into his tribe and his pack during my visit here.

Elyshia I can't begin to tell you how excited I am here. This is the first family I've met that doesn't give me a headache talking to them. I asked to go out the next time the family goes hunting and they agreed I could go as long as I stayed back so I wouldn't get mistaken for a meal. I look forward to the trip and seeing the hunting techniques they have. Well I'd better stop for now and rest and send this to you to give to Ada as it's getting late here. Send my love to everyone.

Kaashaa

Nikki saved it and sent it in an email to her sister making sure to save a copy for herself. She closed her program and turned off her computer. She then went to stare out the window admiring the layout she saw. The woods encompassed the house but she could see a clearing well and noticed that Edward, Emmett and Jasper were messing around. 'I wonder what they're doing down there?' She thought watching as Emmett fell as Edward moved out of the way.

Curiosity finally got her and she headed down the stairs and outside. Stepping on the porch she took a deep breath in letting the cooler air fill her lungs and calm her. She took off in the direction of the clearing making it in about five minute's time. She stood at the edge watching as the boys went about shoving on each other and even getting into a childish dog piling game usually with Emmett on the bottom.

Suddenly she noticed the boys shoot up and start sniffing the air around them. She stepped out so they could see her and not think she was someone coming to attack them. "Sorry to scare you I was just winding down for bed and I noticed you here. I hope I'm not bothering you." She stated looking at three of them.

All three relaxed and smiled. "You're no bother; just don't sneak up on us like that." Emmett said his laugh booming through the forest.

"Emmett's right after dealing with the Volturi like we have you have to excuse us if we seem on edge." Edward added coming over and offering Nikki a hand in getting over a log on the ground.

Nikki smiled and easily jumped on top of it forgetting for a minute that she wasn't supposed to be revealing who she really was to them at least not yet. Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Nikki jumped to the other side and sat on the log beginning to giggle at Emmett. "You look like you've seen the wrong end of the ground there." She finally got out dropping her eyes and trying to stifle the giggling.

Emmett looked down at himself noticing the state of his clothing. 'Oh shit Rose is going to have my head. Thanks a lot Edward for giving me the mud bath.' Emmett thought looking up to smile at Nikki. "Well it would help if someone played fair." He stated out loud trying to wipe some of the mud and dirt away.

"I would think you'd three be a little more adult and try hard not to be making mud pies." A voice behind Nikki said. Nikki turned to see Bella and Alice standing there Bella laughing and Alice with a smirk on her face.

"At least some of us managed to stay mostly clean." Jasper said shaking his head and smiling.

Bella finally managed to stop laughing, "Well I hate to say this Emmett but Rose is looking for you so you might want to try sneaking in and cleaning up before she finds you. She's already pissed about something as it is." She stated looking at Nikki.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry with you all this is so exciting for me I guess I forgot for a moment I'm not home." Nikki said noticing the look that Alice and Bella were giving her.

"Don't worry Rose always finds something to be pissy about just ignore her we do most of the time. She'll come around to liking you just give her time." Edward said motioning everyone toward the house.

Nikki nodded as they headed back to the house. After saying good night Nikki went to her room wondering what would happen the next day.

"Nikki are you awake?" A voice said from the other side of her door.

Nikki came out of the bathroom and pulled open the door. "Hey, I'm awake what's up?" She asked letting Alice come in.

"Esme was wondering if you were hungry. She made you breakfast." Alice answered smiling and sitting down a chair.

"Oh, she didn't have to do that. I mean you guys don't eat regular food." Nikki responded finishing dressing for the day.

"She loves having someone to cook for so it wasn't a big deal. Besides Nessie eats human food sometimes and this is an opportunity to get her to eat something new." Alice said as both girls left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

Nikki stepped into the kitchen and took in a breath recognizing the smell of fresh fruit as well as bacon and eggs. "It smells good." She stated taking the chair at the bar offered her by Jasper.

"Thank you, I hope you like it." Esme answered putting a plate in front of her at the bar. Nessie hopped up beside her and took the next plate that Esme set out.

"What's this grandma?" Nessie asked pointing to the bacon.

"Its bacon baby just try it you might like it." Esme answered not turning from cleaning up the cooking dishes.

Nikki watched out of the corner of her eye as Nessie took a bite and chewed thoughtfully for a minute before swallowing. "I like it a lot grandma," the little girl said smiling at Nikki.

"I take it your picky about your human food huh?" Nikki asked turning her head toward the child.

"There's some food that just taste nasty. I will try anything once but mostly I like hunting with momma and daddy and Jakey." Nessie stated.

Nikki smiled in return and nodded before adding, "I totally understand at least about the nasty food. I've tried a lot of things and found some taste good and some are so nasty that I can't eat them."

Esme watched the exchange between the girls noticing that Nikki seemed different. She became more and more curious about this girl. "So are we going to go and play at the meadow today Alice?" She asked turning her attention away from the conversation.

"I definitely saw us playing football today." Alice said giggling at something the girls were talking about.

"Good I'll pack some stuff then so we'll be ready to go." Esme answered pulling out a basket and starting to sort through some things in the cabinet.

Nikki turned and looked at Jasper and Alice. "Wait you guys play football?" she quizzed.

"It's actually one of our favorite games to play. Besides that we have to wait for a storm to come before we can play." Jasper said sensing a mixture of curiosity and excitement as well as, some nervousness.

"I've never heard of vampires playing football I bet its interesting." Nikki replied.

Jasper smiled, "Its one of the things that Emmett's good at or better yet probably the only thing he's good at sometimes." He stated just as Emmett gave him a shove from behind.

"Everyone be nice." Esme said not turning around. Nikki giggled and finished her breakfast this was going to turn out to be very interesting indeed.

"Jakey you cheated no picking momma up and holding her so daddy can get the ball." Nessie hollered from across the field.

Jake chuckled, "Nothing's fair in vampire football hunny." he responded suddenly ending up on top of Edward as Bella rolled out of the way. Both boys looked up to see Nikki and Alice standing there.

"Oops are we comfortable boys?" Alice said throwing the ball to Rose who was playing keep away with Nessie. Emmett tried grabbing Nessie who ducked under him and ran toward her grandmother.

"Come here you little monster." Emmett said laughing before spinning and running after Nessie who made it to Esme giggling.

"Here hand me the ball hunny." Esme said as Emmett slid to a stop in front of her. She took the ball and threw it toward Nikki.

Before it got to her Carlisle intercepted it laughing as Nikki gave chase. She tackled him before suddenly rolling to her feet and glaring at the woods near them. Um I'm not for sure but I think you might have company." she whispered.

Carlisle stood and began looking toward where Nikki was and shook his head. 'This isn't good son we've got company you might have Bella raise her shield up over us Jane's coming in' Carlisle thought not turning toward Edward knowing he could hear his thoughts.

Edward got up and whispered Carlisle's instructions to Bella who began pushing her shield to cover her family and Nikki.


	4. Unpleasant Guest and Questions

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**UNPLEASANT GUEST AND QUESTIONS**

"Why is it every time we see you you're all covered in muck?" Jane said stepping out of the nearby woods with Alec and Demetri flanking her. All three laughed at Nikki.

"Why is it Jane you always look like you've seen the wrong end of a truck?' Nikki growled out hoping Jane wouldn't use her real name or there'd be tons of questions. She was losing control of her temper and knew Jasper could feel it so she focused herself enough to make sure she remain calm.

"It seems that the old man's gone soft in the head leaving you loose without your trainer behind you." Jane sniped unhappily glaring at Nikki as the other two flanked her closely again.

Nikki laughed at her, "Well it seems your daddy let the monkey squad come out with you. What is you want so you can go tattle to your daddy I'm here." Nikki said glaring back at Jane before adding, "And don't think for one minute your powers are going to work here little girl I'm made sure of that." she hissed forgetting about the Cullens being there.

Jane glanced at the dirty, faintly grinning female and knew that she could stir the pot but tip it over and even she'd be on the wrong end of Aro's temper causing her pout to deepen "Why'd you have to come anyway?" she sniped, "They're not even that important, surely not enough for the old man." She sneered at the Cullens as Demetri began growling at them as they stepped forward.

Nikki snorted at Jane knowing she could only push so far herself. "They're more important to my father than you might think. But since it's not either of our business why don't you tell Aro to contact father and ask him himself. Now then if you're through your presence isn't necessary anymore unless you have something more you need to talk to the Cullens about." Nikki said rolling her eyes at the three of them.

The Cullens watched astonished as Jane spun on her heel obviously seething the phone appearing in her hand as she stormed back through the woods with Alec and Demetri following suit even they could hear Jane's furious, almost childlike voice plainly as she left.

Nikki turned to face the whole group waiting for the questions to come. This wasn't how she wanted to explain who she was to them. "So we still playing football guys?' She asked noticing the looks on their faces.

Carlisle shook his head as Nessie climbed half up Esme's arm shivering a bit clearly the conflicts between Jane and the Cullens rarely went so far to their favor. "We should go home, and then we can ask our questions without the danger of others learning what you do not wish them to." he said calmly, seeming in fact quite pragmatic about the situation, though Nikki realized that the elder Cullen probably had an idea.

Nikki nodded and helped pack up for the return trip home. Once everyone was safely home she took a seat in the living room and waited as everyone gathered in their respective places. "Okay, I guess I've got some explaining to do huh?" she said once everyone got still.

The wariness of the Cullens was apparent as they filtered in, Esme sitting to Carlisle's left on the arm of the chair he was seated in, Nessie curled in Jake's lap once wide eyes looking at her as the others settled around the room, curious, wary and a small bit afraid.

"Is there anything in particular you want to know besides the most basic question am I really Theron's daughter? Cause to answer that yes I am, but I'm not vampire Edward I'm something else." Nikki stated pausing to let that small bit of information sink in.

Edward quirked a brow as Bella settled against his chest with a faint snort as they all noticed Alice's deep frown, as she couldn't actually see anything related to Nikki's future - troubling as that was in fact as the others noted this as soon as Nikki's gaze made that clear, that she had.

Nikki turned to Carlisle, "Let me start by saying my father would only have sent me if he thought you very much worth a look. It's not often I'm sent out. That being said I'm not fully vampire. In a way I'm kinda like Nessie which is why I can relate to her and the reason why my father thought it was a good idea to send me. I'm a half breed. No, I'm not human Jake but half vampire and half unicorn. Before you ask it is possible for those two creatures to fall in love." Nikki said lowering her eyes. She felt almost afraid they'd make her leave.

The astonishment in the room rocked even Jasper whose hand gripped the edge of the couch he was seated on hard enough that the wood cracked causing Alice's hand to reach to stroke over it almost absently, coaxing the grip to loosen. "But that's not been even a possible to prove rumor in years ... Aro told me of the rumors not long after I met him... "Carlisle said slowly letting the information sink in.

"It's true. My father wanted me safe so he told the Volturi that I died. The thing is the Volturi slaughtered the other guardians as we called ourselves, during a brief argument with my father. I was spared only because I was hidden along with my sister and no she's not exactly the same. We were hidden for a long time. Aro does know we exist hence the reason for the stupid comments that Jane made." Nikki said her anger rising. She wanted to nothing more to than to pull Jane apart and burn the pieces especially after the comment about her sister.

Carlisle looked around at his own family and understood immensely what the elder vampire had done, He would give anything to keep his own family safe from others as he pondered the news tilting his head, "What are the odds of them attacking with you here?" he asked at last.

"Aro knows that if he attacks with me here there will be nothing left of the Volturi. My clan were the ones that helped put them in charge after the Romanians wouldn't do the job. I still wouldn't expect them not to try considering how bad I insulted Jane just now and her two side show freaks." Nikki said smiling brightly. She knew she had to keep herself calm as Jasper could feel her emotions and it wouldn't do good to send him to some vampire based loony bin anytime soon.

In other words... they got forced to a truce for the time being..." Alice said slowly stringing together what had been completed without the knowledge of them as well. "Interesting, Carlisle." she chirped bounding to her feet as she stopped short the glazed expression telling of the abrupt vision before she bolted from the room appearing with a sketchbook and a charcoal pencil as Jasper put his hand on her shoulder, Nikki would notice the calm around the other vampire as he did.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked watching as Alice began drawing. Nikki watched too interested in how Alice's visions worked.

The image flying from the expert fingers wasn't in focus, but it was clear it was a fight of some sort and Nikki would recognize the blurry lines of her sister mid-way through an obviously intense fight, Alice had seen what her sister's 'other' job as they jokingly called it leading her skin to pale as her hand reached for her phone instinctively. "Uncle Jasper why's Auntie Alice's picture fuzzy? I thought pictures were clear?" Nessie looked up at Jasper confused.

Nikki looked at Jasper the fear of what was coming clear even without Jasper's senses. "I think this is something that might happen or might not happen Ness that's why Aunt Alice's picture isn't clear." Jasper said watching as Nikki began punching buttons on her cell phone.

The fact there wasn't an immediate answer caused the rising panic in Nikki's voice as at last a familiar, warm voice came on the line "What's wrong?"

"Sis is everything okay?" she tried to keep her voice calm but she knew that this picture wasn't a good sign.

"For now yeah, why?" The suspicion crept into the otherwise relaxed voice, "Everything okay down there?" Nikki could almost see her sister's easy sprawl across the large overstuffed chair in her room enjoying the quiet before the next storm in her existence, "Unless you count Theron and Lucien's chess match the world ending."

"Yeah sort of we had a visit from your favorite person and one of the Cullens that can see future events was drawing a picture of a huge fight sis. I'm worried that Aro's going to try something while I'm here." Nikki said her voice going fast but changing to a language that even Carlisle was having trouble understanding.

"Ah so the pint sized brat princess escaped the castle," Elyshia's voice sounded amused, even if she was unsettled by the news of the potential fight to come, "If he does, he'll answer direct to Theron...or me." she amended calmly, even as she understood what was bothering her sister. "What's your take so far on this whole mess the Volturi made with this clan?"

"She tried her insulting crap with me and you but other than that I'd say the Volturi really messed with this clan and I personally would like to have say Caius' head on a platter as well as the others." Nikki said noticing the look the Cullens were giving her suddenly. "I'd better get out of here as I'm still be interrogated since I had to give myself away to the Cullens." Nikki answered smiling a confident smile that all was well.

"That didn't take long," Elyshia smirked into the phone, "Course that too could have been Aro's plan. Cause distrust between them and you. I'll keep in touch, and if they show up again. You better call Theron. Meanwhile I'm going to put our plane on notice." Elyshia warned her sister calmly, making several contingency plans.

"I will. Tell father and Uncle Lucien to have fun with their chess game." Nikki answered hanging up the phone and smiling at the Cullens. "Don't worry I was checking on something at home. If there's any trouble my sister and father can usually head if off before it gets to where its heading." she added.

"Sister... that's twice you've mentioned her." Emmett commented relaxed as he played with the end of Rose's long hair calmly. His gaze told Nikki he didn't mind the least bit a prospect of a fight - even one as intense as the one Alice had drawn.

"She's not truly my sister but my father adopted her when she was a baby. We've grown up together and well she kinda looks out for me normally when I'm sent out. This is the first time we weren't sent together on an assignment." Nikki said sighing at the thought of another fight between her clan and the Volturi and the fact that now it involved an innocent coven.

"That's unusual," Carlisle admitted catching the questioning gaze from Esme. "Especially if said individual isn't vampire, even less often if that's the case. Adopting as we did you all... is common enough."

"She's not totally human either. It's hard to explain what exactly she is. But I do want to warn you now she's got a bit of a temper when provoked so it's always best to be on her good side." Nikki said giggling.

"Sounds like a laugh a minute," Edward commented as he heard Nikki's thoughts and tilted his head a bit noticing that she was decidedly and concertedly blocking him from seeing what she was thinking about .

"She's really a good person. I hope though for the Volturi's sake that they don't try something because my sister's love for the Volturi goes only about as far she can chunk them and that ain't far." Nikki said.

At this Alice's head jerked up and she eyed Nikki carefully, "What's her name? Since ..." she trailed off holding up the most recent picture, this time fuzzy but clear of the same face looking out of what was definitely a familiar airplane window impatience and worry in the blurry lines.

"Her name is Elyshia." Nikki said looking at the picture her skin paling till she almost looked like she was going to pass out.

"Something wrong?" Carlisle asked as Alice sat down the picture and turned an innocent gaze at everyone.

"It looks like my sister maybe coming to visit sooner that I expected. I won't lie to you we may be in bigger trouble than I thought and I'm afraid that it's my fault." Nikki said her voice coming low.

Esme's brow quirked slightly at this, "And why would that be "your" fault? Jane showed up under someone else's order not yours."

"Jane was sent because I'm here which means that it could bode badly for all of you as well as for me." Nikki stated her eyes filling with tears. She was starting to really enjoy the Cullens and now she might lose them 'Damn Volturi why is it always them that's got to ruin my day.' She thought not realizing she wasn't guarding her thoughts from Edward.

She realized a second too late that she hadn't as Bella whacked his side harshly with a glare as she noted the look on her husband's face scowling, "You know you're not supposed to do that not to guests so knock it off." she snapped at him as the horror crossed Nikki's face.

Nikki looked down trying to recompose herself, "I'm sorry I wasn't meaning to rant so loudly and get you in trouble with your mate." she said trying to hide the tears she was now shedding.

"You're used to dealing with someone like him," Carlisle put the thought together carefully, watching her reaction, "Though Bella's right, its rude to listen in when someone is trying to keep to themselves," he gave Edward a light warning look.

Nikki nodded, "My sister can hear my thoughts and so can my father and uncle at least most of the time. It's really my fault I normally just manage to shield my thoughts from everyone. I'm surprised I didn't give Edward a headache with my ranting though I normally do to everyone else." she answered her head still down.

Edward looked at her carefully, "Forgive me for listening in. Carlisle's right it is rude." he stated noticing her head down. It was obvious she was crying even with out smelling her tears.

"Not anything you did, I think loudly, at least that's what Elyshia tells me all the time. It goes with the usually bubbly personality. It drives her nuts sometimes." Nikki grinned faintly at the often repeated memory. "I really should learn to keep my thoughts to myself." she added trying to wipe subtly at the flow of tears.

"Want to try hiding that from someone who doesn't already know better?" Jasper said softly handing her the box of tissues using it to bump her hand gently so she'd look up at him the wistful expression familiar as well.

She looked up and smiled taking the tissues. "Thank you, I'm sorry it just makes me so angry that Aro can't leave well enough alone and has to send children to do his job." she said using a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Unfortunately that's how Aro does things, preferring the puppet master role to the more proactive one." Carlisle sighed, "One of many things we disagreed upon once."

"I just want you to know that even if I've only been here for a couple of days that I've enjoyed my time here. You are what my father would call a true family. It's rare to find that especially in the vampire world." Nikki answered her curiosity rising. Carlisle seemed to know Aro better than she thought maybe she could learn more about the man that her father tried so hard to keep her away from.

"The way I see it," Rose put in quietly, "You were given a job, and that was to find out about us, observe and not interfere. So you learned about us the best way possible, by, actually dealing with us. Observing good but it may not be enough especially with Aro's pulling his garbage again."

Nikki finished wiping her face and nodded at Rose. "Unfortunately I can't guarantee that Aro won't try something with you all. I expect he's well on his way by now." Nikki stated looking at her phone's clock.

"He probably is," Esme agreed with a soft sigh, "And I think we'll deal with it one moment at a time."

"I'll understand if you want me to leave. It might be best if I did actually they might leave you be since it was me that insulted Jane." Nikki said looking from one Cullen to the next till her gaze finally rested on Carlisle. She knew the ultimate decision rested in his hands.

. Carlisle seemed to be debating this for a long while and didn't say anything for a long time, too long in Nikki's opinion. "Despite it being you who insulted Jane, our ... animosity with the Volturi is not unknown."

Nikki nodded and her hope rose that he'd let her stay. She really was growing to like this coven or family as she thought of them. "I'm afraid if I stay it could be a death sentence for you all." Nikki said.

"Crossing the Volturi is an automatic one," Jake pointed out calmly, looking from Bella to Edward pointedly, "Can't be much worse than what they've been dealing with for awhile."

"If we're voting then I'm all for Nikki there staying. I mean if the Volturi wants to try something let them. We showed them up once we can do it again." Emmett stated grinning.

"It's not a vote, one's not necessary. Sending away a guest isn't our way. Never mind the connection to a Clan powerful enough to make Aro tremble let alone the others." Carlisle said.

Nikki smiled, "Thank You very much for letting me stay. I will contact my father if they show up again and let him know what Aro's doing. Maybe he can get Aro to leave well enough alone for the time being." Nikki said her emotions betraying how happy she was to be considered someone the Cullen's would protect.

Edward frowned slightly, picking up on the fringe yet of worrying thoughts as Bella hit his side again glaring a bit as he instead nuzzled her hair fondly wrapping his arms around her. "We look after those around us, even if they stink like wet dogs." he cast a poignant look at Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled, "Glad to see you still love me vampire boy." he teased. Nikki looked from one to the other her eyes following every movement.

"About like I love the sun." Edward muttered the possessive grip around Bella not relaxing even as his daughter stuck her tongue out at him completely content with what each of the Cullens considered 'her' place on Jake's lap.

"See Nessie I told you daddy would warm up to me eventually." Jake said as Nessie threw a pillow at her daddy, missing and hitting her mom.

The camaraderie, even reluctantly so between the Cullens and the wolf was apparent to Nikki who watched as the pillow fight broke out ardently before the elder two split the laughing 'kids' apart.


	5. Home Phone Call

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**HOME PHONE CALL**

"Well if you excuse me I'd better get started on my report to my father. If I miss even one day he'll send an army here to find out what happened especially if my sister told him about our visitors today." Nikki said getting up and heading up the stairs.

"And the odds of that are..." the questioning tone was concerned as Carlisle watched Nikki get to her feet easily.

Nikki turned, "Good if I know my sister. I'm surprised that she hasn't..." Nikki started when her phone let off a ringtone that caught everyone's attention. Checking the number she held up a finger and answered the phone. "Hi daddy what's got you calling?"

"I think you already know that answer," the restrained calm didn't betray the fact that Theron was controlling his fury as he knew his younger charge was preparing for her own task even as he spoke to his daughter.

"Daddy everything's fine. I sent Jane and her monkey friends packing for the time being. No one was hurt and everything's straightened out between us." Nikki answered.

"That's not the point," Theron replied firmly, "Be happy I was able to convince Lucien to stay put for the immediate time being. One more incident and I can't guarantee it or that I'll have to step in if your sister blows up the whole town." he chuckled despite himself at the idea of that.

"I promise if something happens I'll contact you. Besides Alice will see it before something happens. She's fairly reliable in that aspect. Tell Uncle Lucien not to worry he trained me well and tell my sister to wait before coming I promise I'll contact you." Nikki pressed hoping to keep her family away till Aro made his move. She knew that if her family came it could cause undue stress for this family and they were already under enough of it just knowing about Aro's impending visit.

"You do realize the futility of making demands of your sister?" He questioned knowing that she knew better than anyone that fact, "As well your sister doesn't make herself known unless she wants to be. And dear... this time of year... you know how she gets. .." Theron trailed off not mentioning just what else had him indulging the furious younger female's demand.

"I do daddy. I just wish you three wouldn't worry so much about me. I can handle this even Uncle Draedyn thought I could." Nikki answered sighing. She was getting no where quick and she knew her father's temper could flare forcing her to come home sooner than she wanted to. She also knew enough to know everything he said was true.

"She'll keep her distance, edgy like a caged animal anyway." Theron warned her as he sensed more than heard the rapid steps a floor above his head frowning once, "And if you don't call about Aro's mod squad I'm going to be really angry."

"Yes, sir I'll call as soon as I know for sure that Aro's on his way to us or makes an appearance. Please daddy let me handle this for the time being though. I can do this." Nikki pleaded her voice cracking a bit.

"I'm not saying no," Theron sighed lowering his voice slightly, "Just be careful and do not break contact with us. I'll expect your report by morning."

"I won't break contact daddy and thank you for trusting me with this. I'll have my report to you in a little bit. Tell Uncle Lucien and Draedyn I said hi and love and have fun and win a chess game for me." Nikki said smiling.

"All right, Take care of yourself." Theron said clicking his phone off shaking his head at his longtime friend, knowing that the amber eyes were as troubled as he felt.

"You shouldn't have let her stay Theron you know what Aro's going to try as do we all." Lucien said his voice showing the worry plainly. He knew if Theron lost his only child it could and would kill him.

"I know that, and I also know that wildcat up there will tear the world apart before she lets anything happen to Kaashaa." Theron sighed rubbing his forehead with a hand.

Lucien sighed and nodded, "Let's hope Kaashaa has enough wits about her to call the moment she sees Aro." Lucien said sitting down and moving the chess pieces back into their starting position.

Meanwhile Nikki shut her phone off and turned to face the Cullens who had heard only her side of the conversation. "Don't worry my sister's coming but not going to be around unless I need her." Nikki announced looking at them.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jasper asked warily picking up easily on the fact this troubled her deeply.

"It's a good thing to a point because if Aro shows up then I'll have help before my father gets here." Nikki said trying to keep her voice and thoughts positive.

"Uh huh, good try." Edward said before being able stop himself to his wife's horror, "Want to try that one to someone who can't see on your face this worries you."

Nikki looked at Edward, "Trust me the only thing that worries me Edward is that Elyshia will lose her temper before my father gets here and decide to blow the Volturi up." Nikki stated.

At this, the recognition of the name and who the young woman was flared across Carlisle's face the shock of it apparent as he eyed her, "Now that is still spoken of here and there, with a mix of terror and respect."

"As it probably should be, she's not one to be trifled with especially by the Volturi. It's because of her that normally at this time of year I'm not allowed to leave home even on a short errand around town." Nikki said lowering her eyes.

"Why's that? " Alice asked her gaze transfixed on the image of the airplane but torn up to look to Nikki.

"It was around this time many, many years ago that the Volturi decided to slaughter all guardians or half breeds as they called us. They claimed we were an abomination to the vampire world and our kind was a danger. It was any excuse that Caius could make especially after the female he fell in love with told him no she wouldn't mate with him," Nikki said a spark in her eyes betraying the truth on the situation. "You have to understand my sister and father are very protective of me as is my Uncle Lucien." Nikki added looking at Jake.

"I'm not sure I follow why this would cause this reaction... "Jake heard vaguely the response from one of the Cullens as the last name mentioned began clicking in his mind, the ancestral memory firing off all right on that name His jaw dropping as he stared at her blankly.

"I am the last of my kind. There are no more like me. When I pass if I don't mate then all that my father stands for goes with me and the Volturi could ultimately take over even our clan. As for Uncle Lucien yes Jake, he's your ancestor the only werewolf to ever befriend a vampire before now that is." Nikki said smiling faintly.

Jake was speechless and the news rippled through the Quileute wolves with equally stunned reactions as the others understood why the possessive twisted almost hyper protective state of mind of the other made some sense as Jasper frowned once but said nothing able to sense but not pin down what was bothering the woman as well.

"I should probably tell you my true name maybe it would help you all understand who I am." Nikki said noticing Jasper's frown. "My true name is Kaashaa. I am the only child of Theron and Andromeda. That's why I said it's dangerous for me to stay. Aro knows I exist and will stop at nothing to kill me and take over my clan. If you get in the way he will kill you all too." Kaashaa added watching the reactions carefully.

The collective breath was unsteady and Alice seemed thoughtful, instead of happy go lucky bubbling as Carlisle cleared his throat, "No decision should be made when emotions run high and minds are tired. We need to rest for a few hours before we decide what we will do."

Kaashaa nodded and turned on her heels heading for her bedroom. 'I really mucked things up good this time. I wish that Aro would just leave well enough alone.' she thought to herself as she turned on her computer and sat down getting ready to write her latest report.

'Now we both know that's too much to ask' Elyshia's voice said in answer to her thought chuckling once, 'I promise not to spoil your fun unless I have to.'

'I don't know if they'll ever trust me now. I was hoping to make new friends this time around. It seems like everyone I get close to either dies or has to stay away from me with the exception of you sis.' Kaashaa answered her voice sounding tired and sad.

'Well I read what you sent so far, these people might be a bit different.' Elyshia replied, understanding all too well the loneliness in her sister's thoughts, it was normal for -her- to be a loner, but for her sister, the need for a close knit 'family' was pressing on her again.

'I hope so. I really like these people and you would to when you get meet them.' Kaashaa answered smiling at the thought. 'I guess I'd better start writing my report to daddy before he has my head. How did Uncle Lucien act about me still being here?'

'Like a wolf with something stuck in his craw.' Elyshia sent back definitely amused, 'But seems determined to stick to my butt like he's glued there kinda irritating.'

'At least he's keeping busy sis.' Kaashaa sent back. 'You should know I told them my true name finally.' Kaashaa added wondering if totally revealing herself was a good thing.

'Not like it would be that hard to figure out. I mean Theron's never kept either of us wholly secret. Only way out of the Volturi's reaches.'

'I think I scared them a bit though. I just messed this total assignment up sis what am I going to do daddy won't let me go on another one again.' Kaashaa sent out sighing in frustration with herself. She had tried so hard to prove herself to be good at doing this stuff only to mess up something important boy this was one pickle she wasn't sure she could get herself out of.

'Theron's not stupid.' Elyshia said calmly smiling a bit and it showed through her tone, 'And he knows you wouldn't do anything you didn't feel you had to. After all it was beat into us that if you were deceitful with others it would bite your pretty rear in the end.'

'True I hope I keep them as friends. I really like most of them. The only one that doesn't seem to take most to me is Rose. Alice is so cool and so it Bella. Even the wolves are pretty cool although some of them can get annoying at times.' Kaashaa stated smiling at the thought of the pillow fight earlier.

'She's probably got her reasons.' Elyshia smirked faintly, 'Even if they're in her head.'

'I hope she and I can become friends before this is over. You should see Emmett the man is so huge he's bigger than Lucien when he's pissed.' Kaashaa said mentally showing her sister a picture of Emmett.

Kaashaa didn't need to be near to hear the laughter from her sister at the image, 'Talk about feeling pocket sized to him!'

Kaashaa giggled. 'I like Edward even if he keeps getting into my brain at the wrong times. He's really nice and quite the gentleman especially when Bella elbows him. Carlisle I think even you'd like he's even tempered as is his wife Esme. I wish my mother had been like Esme.' Nikki said smiling as pictures of the vampire family flashed in her head. She couldn't help herself from also thinking about Jasper either.

'At least you remember yours,' Elyshia said wistfully, 'Bad memories are better than no memories. Maybe I'll appear just so they know I'm not on anybody's side no matter who had a hand in keeping me out of the fire.'

'Try not to scare them to death. They have friends that are wolves. I think I freaked those guys out when I said Uncle Lucien's name too it was so funny talk about jaw dropper.' Kaashaa stated laughing aloud.

Elyshia grinned 'Aww come on take away all my fun why don't cha?' her sister knew she wasn't upset in the least at the prospect, 'Seems maybe we will find plenty to learn from this clan as well as maybe share a few things.'

'I'm sorry I can't help but feel if this goes bad it's going to be my fault. I really hoped that they would accept me into their coven so I could learn more about vampires than what Ada has taught me.' Nikki sent back opening up her program and beginning to detail out what had happened.

'Can't control what other people do, you can only control what you do in reaction to it. Besides if they were going to just bounce you out I think they'd already do it. Relax would you - let things flow as they're going to and go for the ride for once.'

Before Nikki could respond to her sister a low knock came on the door making Nikki jump. 'I'd better leave now sis someone's at the door. Holler at me later though please.' Nikki sent closing her laptop but leaving the program running.

Elyshia blinked at the abrupt bolt of her sister's mind rubbing her forehead as she returned to her previous instinctive task of going through and checking over her own overnight bag to replenish and replace needed items.

Nikki crossed the floor and opened the door to find Edward and Jasper standing there. "Hi, is something wrong?" Nikki asked not looking either male in the eyes.

"Carlisle wanted to continue the talk with you without all of us, he's not angry so come on." Edward said with a smiled poking her shoulder.

Nikki smiled back, "I'm really sorry about this. I never meant to have to bombard you all with the information all at once." Nikki said following Edward and Jasper toward the end of the hall where they stopped at a door. Nikki noticed the way that Edward knocked and stood back motioning for her to go in. "Aren't you two coming in too?" she asked.

Shaking his head he smiled once, "Nah when Carlisle says he wants to discuss things in private he means it. I figure Esme will be in shortly."

"I feel like I'm going to my father's office to get chewed on." Nikki said giggling then opening the door. She smiled a good bye at both boys before shutting it and turning to find Carlisle seated behind a large oak desk.

He was relaxed and sitting with hands folded over each other on the desk studying her reaction the smile slight as he gestured for her to sit down, "I thought it might be easier to answer questions without feeling like the Spanish Inquisition was upon you. And you could ask your own this way."

Nikki nodded, "It was getting a little crowded with all the questions going at once. Sooo…" she let her last sentence just drop and lowered her eyes in respect.

He eyed her with the faint smile growing to a full bright one, "Now, now, around here we don't go much for formality... difficult with Nessie anyway. What's on your mind that you drive my son to pacing like a caged cat?"

Nikki looked up and found herself smiling 'So much like Ada' she thought. "I guess I was wondering if you still want to go through with this whole observation now that you know who and what I am and what's going to take place." Nikki stated feeling herself relax and realizing that Jasper must be able to sense her emotions from anywhere in the house.

"The way I see it, your father and ..." he pondered trying to recall the name a moment, "Draedyn weighed all possibilities and this was certainly one they had to consider possible. They don't strike me as impractical, therefore why would we run you off when you've only just arrived?"

"You could say that it's happened before," Nikki stated sighing briefly. "My other concern is that I've told you all too much about myself, my family, and even why I'm here. I guess that everyone's picking up on my nervousness. My sister's coming here, my being here is a death sentence even though we said we'd protect you it's still a potential death sentence for you." Nikki said.

He turned and picked up a very large book and set it on his desk with a smile having expected just that, "What little has been ... announced shall we say about you two is in here... and yes I recognize that this is possible I also trust my family to do what they must to look after each other. All things have a circle, life... or unlife comes and it blooms and it dies. It's not the years we're given that make us who we are... but what we make of them."

Nikki smiled and looked amazed at the book. "Where'd you get this book? I've only seen one book like this before and well I can assure you it wasn't where it should have been and if I ever get my hands on Caius again he's going to lose a head and I don't mean his top one." She said running her hand lovingly over the book.

He smiled benignly and shook his head, "How it came to be here doesn't matter. The fact that it is tells me that the time is near that it'll be returned where it belongs. So what is it that has you apprehensive about your sister coming - or is it that you wanted to do this alone only?"

Nikki closed her eyes briefly thinking then after a few minutes opened them to respond, "I wanted to prove to my father that I'm not as fragile as what others have always thought me to be. I may be not be older than my sister but she's stronger than I in her own powers. I've always felt…" She paused her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Overshadowed?" The compassionate expression was a surprise though it shouldn't have been. "You're not fragile - far from it. More like... I'd say priceless and therefore to be protected, even if that protector seems to draw attention."

Nikki nodded. "I had hoped that by coming here and observing that maybe you'd all would get close enough to me and let me stay here for a while. I want to get out experience life and maybe even eventually find a mate." She answered her eyes shining. "I mean I love my family but how am I to ever become more than I am if I'm always being guarded." Nikki added. She suddenly thought about it and realized maybe now wasn't a good time to flush out her personal intentions.

Leaning back in his seat he looked up at the ceiling with a small smile as he focused back on her, "Everything happens for a reason, and I would hardly call being guarded a terrible thing even if it causes some difficulty in some respects. It's done with the best intent possible. Out of love. And in here... and in my home... no topic is sacred. Between Edward's telepathy and Jasper's empathy... there's very little room for secrets as it is."

Nikki nodded. She figured now she blew it and once this was over with she'd again feel trapped by what her father expected of her and what she felt right for her. "I can imagine that it can get annoying for both the person whose thoughts or emotions are being read and for those two." Nikki said her voice lowering into almost a whisper. 'Why can't I keep my mouth shut?' She berated herself.

"Because honesty is always best, and if others cannot handle that then it becomes their issue not yours. You can't control other people, but you can control what you do about them as well as what you react to them with. Be it anger, resentment or being proactive. Having your sister around may just prove the thing to push the Volturi's hand and we can discover exactly what they want sooner and minimize the danger." he pointed out gently.

Nikki nodded. Before she could say anything a faint knock was heard followed by the door opening. "I hope I'm not bothering anything?" Esme said coming in and going to stand by Carlisle.

Wrapping and arm around her he shook his head at her question, "Far from it... seems I've found myself an interesting puzzle that needs a lady's touch..." he went on to explain the brief conversation to her as well knowing that Esme was one that could be trusted with the conversation.

Nikki watched as Carlisle told Esme everything they'd talked about thus far. 'She looks upset or maybe just worried.' Nikki thought allowing herself to relax a little as the conversation drew toward a close.

'Would you relax?' the fond tone was back in her mind and reassuring, 'Worrywart. We both know in dire emergency that I can be there. They like you.' Elyshia's voice was calm, amused in fact but also the softer tone reserved for her sister again. 'Now stop it and see if you find what you're looking for at heart' just as quickly the presence was gone though it was a reassuring thing in itself.

Nikki took a deep breath and managed to compose herself in time for Esme and Carlisle to get a glance at her. "Did I miss something? I'm sorry my sister was calling me for a minute." Nikki said trying to not alarm either vampire.

"Thought so, you had that look before. Does she do that often or is it more spontaneous the way Edward's works?" Esme asked gently smiling, "And no, we were debating if we needed anything else for your room actually."

Nikki looked shocked. "My bedroom?" She asked almost forgetting the other part of the question. "Um no my sister can most of the time just holler at me and as long as I'm not distracted I can answer her. It's kinda like a cross between Edward and Alice's." She added.

At this Carlisle's brow quirked, "She's an oddity then... I'm impressed she's sane then... the book... well you already know what the book says." he said picking it up to hand it to her. "A gift of friendship for your father's library...where it belongs."

Nikki smiled and took the book holding to her chest. "Thank you, this was my father's personal diary at one point everything ever written in here was true and kept so that others could know about us. It's good to have it back to continue the story." Nikki stated closing her eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to leak out.

Carlisle nodded, "Aro will be angrier but it's the right thing.." he blinked after a moment and put two and tow together suddenly as the shock "Then that means.." he trailed off as Esme gave him a strange look.

Nikki didn't respond openly just nodded her head at him. She could tell he had figured out just how Aro and the Volturi had come to get their hands on something so precious to her father. After a few minutes she spoke, "Yes, what your thinking is true."

"Carlisle what is it?" Esme asked seeing the almost shocked look on her mates face and the way that Kaashaa only nodded at him.

"Two things... our guest is ... ancient .and two...this particular feud is older than we are. This means we will have to be careful - we know Aro's ruthless at times. Theron is," he gave Nikki and apologetic look, "Known for being calculating and cold. Yet that he took on a child... with the nature of her sister's... Fascinating..."he trailed off leaving a still puzzled but somehow reassured Esme and Nikki behind.

She looked at Esme, "I hate to use the word ancient but let's just say I remember when the world was much younger, and such and not as many humans and technology. It was a place where a young guardian as myself could be free to run as a unicorn or as a human with bare feet." She said smiling as the memories of childhood wafted back to her easily. "Also yes, this feud is old. If I had done what Caius had wanted I'd have only ended up a servant under the Volturi who were already looking for an excuse to take over my father's clan. I knew I couldn't just mate with anyone it wasn't in my nature to give myself until I found the one I was meant to be with." Nikki added the smile fading to slight disgust at the thought of Caius.

Esme nodded, "And I'm going to guess your ... Sister had opinions of the loud side against Caius?"

Nikki laughed, "That is putting it mildly. Ada thought that my mating would help both our clan and the Volturi. Unfortunately my sister is kind of like Edward in that she heard the real reason why Caius wanted me. I basically was nothing more than a whore to him something for experimentation. Needless to say my sister had a conniption fit and told me that's why I told him basically to go bite himself." Nikki responded her eyes showing she was remembering the conversation.

"I'd call it fortunate to have a sister who'd been there to keep you on the better path, even if having a sister drives you crazy. I love my children - all of them. And I like you." Esme said putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked, "And my children like you even now they squabble over what to do this evening and who gets to meet your enigmatic sibling first." she smiled fondly, "They can't help themselves."

Nikki smiled, "I love my sister I truly do. I like you all so much too. It's been so long since I was around anyone close to my physical age I'd almost forgotten what it was like. Are you really going to let me stay here with you all?" Nikki said glancing at Esme.

"Why wouldn't we?" Esme smiled lightly, "I'd be uncomfortable for you elsewhere with what you are. And as I said, my children are fond of you already and squabble like very young children no matter how old they are." she grinned faintly expertly separating a rough housing Edward and Emmett, "You break my couch again I break skulls." she said sweetly.

Nikki laughed loudly sitting down between Alice and Bella. "I would pay to see that you two." She stated as all three girls busted up laughing. Even Jasper who was sitting on the arm of the couch cracked up.

Within the next hours, Nikki truly found herself enjoying the company of the whole coven though she noticed - without appearing to have which took care that the males in the clan were occasionally watching her though Jasper almost seemed to be doing so more than the others, curious... a little afraid she thought and who could blame any of them? The legend of her sister preceded her and made her out to be much more a monster than she actually was... unless someone crossed her. In that case Nikki mused; they were completely on their own.


	6. Elyshia

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Elyshia**

It took what seemed only minutes to Kaashaa for the door bell to ring announcing her sister's arrival. The group had decided an hour ago to watch a movie something that Esme was sure that Kaashaa might like. "I'll get it guys." Kaashaa said getting up and almost tripping over Emmett.

"Hey watch it blondie," Emmett called after her as Kaashaa reached the door and opened it to find her mildly annoyed sister on the other side of the door, smiling as she saw Kaashaa, "Aro and Caius say "hello" by the way." she grinned showing her sister the sharp ever-present fangs as she did. "Bet they're good and pissed to see me."

Kaashaa laughed, "You'll have to tell me what they said. First though come meet them." Kaashaa replied almost dragging her sister into the living room where she promptly plopped down on Emmett's back.

Elyshia followed her sister into the house smirking as she shut the door behind her taking off the dark oval sunglasses off revealing why she wore them even in the rain - her gaze was a pale cocoa color yet the flecks of other colors were plainly visible as she stepped around Emmett's feet to pass her bag to Edward who had gotten to his feet smiling warningly at him as she kept her hand out of his reach deliberately her sister knew. 'Spelunk in my thoughts, fang-boy and you'll scare yourself witless.' She thought looking around once as he set it by the stairs.

'Sis he doesn't have to touch you to hear your thoughts and I've already asked him not to do that. Its okay Edward is a gentleman unlike certain scum sucking vermin that's slinking around.' Kaashaa thought. "Everyone this is my sister Elyshia." She smiled from her place shifting her weight as Emmett tried turning over.

Elyshia eyed her sister, "Incidental's one thing. Intentional spelunking in my brain's dangerous. I've got all kinds of chaos going on that nobody needs to know about." She smiled showing straight, almost benign looking teeth but for the extended canines that looked as sharp as their own were the Cullens noticed as from all outward appearances she seemed to be no different than any other late-teens or early twenty year old woman dressed in casual dark jeans, boots and leather jacket. "Glad to meet ya. And no matter what lies she tells I only bite on invitation." she said moving to pick an empty seat and confiscate it for herself.

"Funny I thought some people were fair game there sis besides why lie the truth is so much more fun for everyone." She retorted. She shifted her weight again and finally looked down at Emmett. "Dang you are worse than a worm on a hook Emmett get still." She taunted smiling at him.

"Eh they look pretty gamey to me, "Elyshia grinned; "Besides I'm in too good of a mood having gotten to rain on Caius' parade, again." She grinned faintly "Now that never gets old." she said turning to stretch on the chair using the armrest for a pillow noticing Alice's strange look, "Problem there pixie or do I have boogers hanging out my nose again?" she asked lightly noticing the look Alice was giving her.

Alice didn't say anything just smiled looking at Kaashaa instead, "Comfy are we there Kaashaa?" She asked grinning.

Kaashaa chuckled, "I'd be more comfortable if he'd quit squirming." She giggled as he finally managed to turn and she landed on the ground beside him.

Kaashaa recognized the loose boneless sprawl Elyshia had taken in the chair for what it was - a way to appear calm and at ease when she wasn't either one, the other's suspicious and wary nature causing her to watch the others carefully.

"So sis lets get you settled with me in my room." Kaashaa said abruptly glancing at Carlisle and Esme with an apologetic smile. She got up and motioned Elyshia to follow her upstairs.

Again the easy movements were relaxed and calm on the outside though it was as Kaashaa knew well new people were not her sister's favorite things not when she was... well the way she was born and the distance would help. "So this is your room?" she asked when they finally reached their destination.

Kaashaa smiled and nodded. "Esme and Alice are going to add to it some more. They decided since I'm staying for a long while I'll need a proper desk and a bunch of remodeling to make it more feminine as Alice put it. Bella's going with me to pick out some other bedding something that reflects me." Kaashaa said setting her sister's bag down by the closet door. "So what's wrong sister of mine I've seen that look before?" Kaashaa added.

Elyshia eyed the bed and noted it definitely didn't reflect her sister's usually upbeat mood and temper, "Between fang-boy trying to spelunk in my brain and bouncing him out like a rubber ball and the other - ah ... "hesitating on the names of each Cullen, "Trying to influence my emotions and well…you know me with that doesn't work too well most of the time."

Kaashaa laughed, "Don't be too hard on either of them. Edward and Jasper were curious. I tried to warn them both not to do that but you know boys." She paused and listened as footsteps approached her door. She could tell whose they were even before she opened the door. She pulled open the door and smiled, "Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?" She asked shaking her head her smile showing how amused she was at both Edward and Jasper.

Kaashaa knew better than to buy the 'lazy kitten' sprawl on the bed that her sister had taken again eyeing both of them with an amused calm look, unafraid of either one as she rested her chin on her hand.

She turned back to both vampires standing there. "Well spit it out Edward I don't want to dumpster dive into your brain again the last time gave us both a headache." She flashed a smile at him.

"Just wanting to let you know for one we're sorry we made her uncomfortable - at least that's what Carlisle insists. Wont' tell us why though." Edward began as Jasper finished "As well Esme wanted to know if pizza would be all right as it was what Nessie is clamoring for."

Kaashaa turned to look at her sister. "Well, you up for some pizza sis?" She asked hoping her sister would accept the apology for what it was a true sincere thing.

"Only if the pizza has pepperoni and mushroom on it," She grinned brightly nodding once accepting it was actually meant, and no harm seemed to be from either of them, her own senses more tuned to the subtle hints of malice or benevolence both.

Kaashaa smiled, "Tell Nessie no bacon either I've still got heartburn from the last time." She said. She reached over and gave both boys a kiss on the cheek whispering, "Thanks guys for doing this and I'll explain later why Carlisle said what he did." She then added loudly, "Don't start that movie Emmett with out me or I'll use your back as a trampoline."

Elyshia laughed at the image that description gave, moving past both of them without touching and for the first time they would notice the wrist-length brushed leather gloves she wore even though it was comfortable in the house.

Kaashaa only mimed later at both. "Tell Esme as soon as we're done unpacking sis we'll be down." With that she turned and closed the door leaving both boys with confused looks on their faces before moving off. "So sis what did Aro and Caius have to say cause I know they didn't send me greetings that's for sure especially not Caius." Kaashaa asked watching as her sister hung up garments in her closet.

Elyshia grinned faintly and shook her head watching Kaashaa hanging the various sweaters and jeans and put the boots in the bottom chuckling, "Remember the last conversation you had with Caius? Rinse and repeat and add in a few of the boring death threats, demands of consent," she yawned seeming bored 'I gave him directions on how to pull his head out of his ass but I don't think either of them understood it."

Kaashaa shook her head as her memory faded back to that fatal day.

_"Caius I can't do this. We don't love each other." I had answered watching Caius begin his pace around my room. The room wasn't large so it was a tight pace making me both sick and scared._

_ "So we'll never be a match wrapped up with a golden bow," Caius shrugged slightly at her smiling a small bit, "Doesn't mean we can't face the ages together."_

_ "Caius what about your mate you already have. I thought vampires mated for life. I don't want to be just a concubine for you. I want to know you love me and only me and sense I know you don't it won't work. I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer of marriage." I answered back sitting down. I hoped this would get him to leave but in my heart I knew this would most likely just piss him off at me._

_ And I was right, the careful restraint was back, eyes bright red with fury in fact with hands in his pockets trying not to ruin a useful plaything before it was actually his to do so._

_ I watched him carefully moving myself so he'd actually have to walk closer to me. "Caius don't you dare try anything with me or my father will have your head." I said as he continued his advance on me his speed matching and finally over taking my own._

_ "You will marry me. Your father knows this is the only way that you'll survive." He said straddling me in one quick move._

_ I tried pushing him off but his strength was better than mine and I suddenly felt very afraid. "Caius please don't do this to me. It won't make me love you if you force this." I tried as he ripped the front of my dress with his hands and began fondling my breast then he forced his tongue in my mouth. I shuttered at the contact and not in a good way. I felt tears well up in my eyes and begin trickling down my cheeks._

_ "Don't cry it will only make me madder." He hissed in my ear as he traced my ear lobe with his tongue before beginning to suckle on it._

_ "Caius, please…" I tried as I felt him lift himself and then felt the sting of his hand connecting with my face._

_ "I said don't cry. Begging won't help either. Your mine so get use to the idea little one cause it will make it easier on all of you." He said as he slipped his hand down and began pushing my dress up to have full access._

_ I closed my eyes as his hands reached my lower body. I began to feel him rub his fingers up and down forcing me to feel doing things that I knew he shouldn't be doing. His fingers traced my clit roughly and before I knew it he had plunged one finger in my bud. I gasped and he moaned. Again he thrust the finger and I gasped. I could feel him pushing two fingers in and knew that if helped didn't come soon I would be nothing more than what my sister had warned me about a whore and plaything. I could feel his erection against my leg as he finally got both fingers in and began to thrust hard into me. I moaned once not from ecstasy but from the pain he was causing me. I knew I was passing out as I began to feel my head swim violently. The last thing I remembered before shutting down was screaming mentally my family's name._

_ The next sound I heard was the icy calm of my sister's voice through my mind, chilling as water over a wintery waterfall and deadlier, 'One moment.' I knew that tone, and that meant all hell was about to break loose in probably about that long._

_ The sound of the door being crashed into before the lock groaned and gave way the door slamming open as Elyshia dove under Theron's arm tackling Caius forcing his weight to the side a deep, terrible growl rising from her throat as Theron focused on me._

_ The brawl - there was nothing polite about the sounds and the smack of fists hitting flesh and it was hard for me to tell who was winning as I clung to Theron terrified trembling and the glimpse of my sister's unusual eyes made it clear I -knew- what had begun and the fury was not going to be silenced easily. Caius' hands were around her neck closing around it before he went flying backward into a wall with a loud crashing sound as Elyshia's gagging was heard and as she got to her feet the pearly tears clinging to her lashes as she wrestled for a glimmer of self control before flicking her wrist and Caius slammed with a bone crunching force into the ceiling then the floor repeatedly._

_ "Elyshia enough help me get your sister to your room and checked out. We'll talk with Aro about his brother's actions later." Theron said his voice even but concerned._

_ Elyshia's gaze flickered to Theron's the glimmering tears and the balled fists telling him it was taking every ounce of control to keep the darker side of herself from snapping forward and just destroying most of the Volturi on principle as she eyed him once. "My room, I'll deal with Aro later."_

_ Theron nodded at her as Lucien and Draedyn stepped into the room and restrained Caius. "I take it we're taking this with us for the time being so he can't sing to his brother his lies?" Draedyn asked a smile on his face as Lucien just growled his thought very vivid on my condition and what he'd like to do to Caius._

_ "No breaking my toys. I'll deal with him when I'm not in the mood to play decorations with blood." she snarled once looking to them before stalking out of the room knowing Theron would be behind her in a few seconds._

Kaashaa felt a cold hand on her shoulder and spun to fend it off only to realize it was Jasper as well as Edward and the other Cullens standing with her sister. "I...I'm sorry I must have spaced out. What's up?" She asked her voice shaky.

"Spaced out my butt," Edward said with a worried look at her as well finding the carefully guarded expression of the other female on his gaze in fact.

"Let's just say ..."Bad blood" between us and some people are deeper and wider than people think." Elyshia smiled darkly, "Pizza time?"

Esme nodded and everyone started out leaving for a brief moment just Kaashaa and Jasper. "I'm fine Jasper I promise just a bad memory." Kaashaa whispered shuttering and pulling away from him.

"Kaashaa you've got a cold sweat going and your emotions are all up and down. Please I just want to help you relax." He answered trying to send calming waves toward her.

Kaashaa turned and Jasper saw for the first time she'd been hiding the fact that she was crying from him. In an instant his dead heart went out to her. She reminded him of himself when he had first joined and how Esme had been there to calm him through his nightmares about his past life. Before he knew what he was doing he had offered his arms to her and she melted into them a bundle of tears and curses almost not understandable. He held her soothing her finally whispering, "I'll be here if you ever need me to talk to. I won't hurt you ever."

Downstairs, there was the promised pizza, which had been an easy lure for Elyshia even if she was quite aware of the understanding the others' doings, knowing that sometimes... something happened even if you weren't expecting them to. Enjoying instead the chance to be counted "normal'.

"Shall we go and join the others?" Jasper whispered watching as she closed her eyes and nodded. Before opening to meet his eyes and smile.

"If we don't my sister and your brother will come looking and well I don't want anyone to think I'm up here seducing you especially not Alice. Let's just say the pixie is one vampire even I don't want to cross." She answered as Jasper took her hand and let her down the stairs.

He chuckled once, "She can be pretty terrifying when she gets it in her head to be. But, Alice is... well Alice." he grinned as he walked; remembering the various times even in play the small vampire had proven just that.

Kaashaa giggled. "You don't thinks she'd share you would she?" Kaashaa asked. The question caught Jasper off guard yet he could tell she most likely only meant it in fun there was something in her eyes that he saw as slightly lustful too.

"With Alice, sometimes no is yes and yes is no and sometimes you don't get an answer." he said with a slight look at her catching the whirl of emotion, as well as the blast of the icy… almost emptiness that Kaashaa knew would be there but was a carefully made mask of her sister's as they arrived at the landing.

Kaashaa shuttered and drew back a bit from Jasper dropping her head. "I'm sorry Jasper I shouldn't have said that it was rude and not in the least bit funny." Kaashaa said going down the remaining stairs and whirling into to the living room trying to make it seemshe was alright. Jasper just watched realizing something was bothering her and now it made him even more curious about her sister and what had happened to make her suddenly afraid of him.

It was hard for Jasper to ignore the duality of emotions - Nikki was full of them and always a blast of surprises yet the icy cool was always just under the surface of Elyshia's nature even in the most relaxed of moods currently the group gathered around a game as the strange eyes met his with a curious look and a faint smirk almost as if she knew and was somehow amused about something private as the banter between the two was obvious.

"Emmett you cheated hun," Rose called out driving Jasper's thoughts back to the present as he heard Elyshia and Kaashaa laugh.

"I did not." Emmett whined trying to give Rose a kiss to persuade her on the subject.

"Ewww, get a room you two." Kaashaa teased making a gagging noise in the direction of Bella and Elyshia who both tried not to crack up.

It was jarring the easy way they interacted with each other, but individually Nikki handled others easier, and the gloves were a curiosity as were the long sleeved shirt. Watching as the group slowly wound the game down to four then two and at last Carlisle winning the game, to no one's real surprise.

Jasper finally decided now might be the best time to talk with Elyshia about Kaashaa and the incident that happened on the stairs. He slowly approached her watching as she was talking with her sister in a language he didn't recognize at all. "Elyshia, can I talk to you for a moment please?" He asked in a quiet voice so not to startle the woman.

Tilting her head faintly she nodded setting the drink aside and stood up - reminding him in a way in stature of Alice, yet this woman was somehow deadlier, calmer than Alice as though in absolute control over herself at most times. Leading him out of the room into the kitchen and eying him, "What's ruffled the neat suit hm?"

Jasper closed his eyes focusing his thoughts on how to word the question and not offend this woman or make her feel he was insulting Kaashaa. "Is your sister alright? Her emotions are all over the place and when we came down stairs she was playing around with me and so suddenly she turned cold and ran off like something I said or did triggered something bad for her." Jasper asked figuring telling Elyshia the whole story at once was better than piecing it together a little at a time and dragging it out.

Elyshia sucked in a breath and eyed him, "Is she all right? Mostly yes. All of the time, no," She swallowed lightly, "When I say there's "bad blood" between her Caius and indirectly myself... I am being as civil as I can manage. And that's not much. He attacked her once not long enough ago for her to fully put it behind her. She's not let anyone male close since unless it's Theron or Lucien."

"What do you mean attacked?" Jasper asked his own emotions boiling. He only hoped she wasn't talking about Caius raping her. Kaashaa was to innocent a creature for that to happen too.

She eyed him, "By that emotional reaction you know exactly what I mean. And yeah, about another twenty seconds and she'd have been worse off than she is. Wonder if Caius' neck has ever been the same. His skull hasn't that's for sure."

Jasper took in a breath more to help himself focus his emotions. "How long ago did this happen?" He asked wondering just how much damage he'd have to help undo. He wasn't falling out of love with Alice but Kaashaa needed him and he knew Alice would either have seen this already or would soon enough.

Elyshia tilted her head calculating the years and counted on her fingers a moment, "Somewhere around the ballpark of about a decade I think, Theron's kind of kept us way out of the general populations after that. Between my... temper... And her emotional outbursts it's taken a lot of time."

Jasper nodded and both turned as Alice showed up so suddenly with a smile that relaxed Jasper. He knew then and there she knew. They'd have a lot to talk about but at least she didn't seem upset at all. "Sorry to interrupt you guys but if you two don't hurry up and get in there you'll both miss the best thing to happen to Emmett and Edward in a long time." She said coming up and grabbing Jasper's hand to drag him in there.

Curiosity propelled Elyshia into the room to pause in the door way to survey the doubtless chaos of the other room with a small chuckle falling dead on her lips.

Nikki looked up and smiled where she had both Emmett and Edward pinned sitting across them both. "Well I bet that's the last time both of them try attacking me from both sides. I'm ticklish but I'm not that easy to get to." Kaashaa began chuckling as Edward managed to grab her legs and roll so she was dropped to the floor. Before he could start tickling Bella came up from behind and grabbed him holding him in place as Nessie dove into her fathers lap.

Elyshia's laughter hit first at the shocked expressions of the two males then continued at the astonished look as Nessie dove into his lap to "make" him stay seated the rest soon joining into the sound of laughter.

"Daddy you leave Kaashaa alone. She's my friend and you're being mean." The little girl said smiling at her father as the others continued to laugh.

"Dude you are so whipped between your wife and your daughter you are just out of luck." Emmett said as he began to get up and grab Nikki from behind.

Elyshia chuckled at the image, "Yeah and from what I've seen you turn into a meek puppy when Rose gives you that look."

Emmett smiled trying not to look at the look Rose was giving him knowing he'd prove Elyshia right. "Then again Emmett I can always sic Esme on you and Edward." Alice called out smiling as Emmett paused in mid stalk and straightened up suddenly.

Both of the newcomers burst into peals of laughter at the nearly stricken look on his face smiling a bit as the knowing look passed between the two - Alice wasn't bluffing this time.

"You don't play fair Alice." Emmett said running toward Alice as she escaped out the front door before he could get to her. The others laughed as Edward picked Nessie up so they could head outside to watch Emmett get his butt handed to him.

"Don't you think it would be nice if you kept your wife from killing your brother Jazz?" Rose asked before she had to shake her head and swallow a giggle at what was happening.

Jasper shook his head, "Nah Emmet started it she'll just finish it again," he grinned lightly as they all wandered out the door to watch the fray to come, knowing that while Emmett was stronger, Alice was definitely more cunning.

They watched as Emmett tried and tried to catch Alice off guard when suddenly Kaashaa let out a small whimper making everyone whip their heads around and even stopping Emmett and Alice in their tracks.

Elyshia's gaze snapped to her sister her color paling and the relaxed, kitten-like pose vanishing and the steel- nerved reserve emerged again, one hand reaching for her sister, "Kaash?" she murmured "What's wrong?"

Kaashaa didn't answer at first backing up till she was between Edward and Jasper with Elyshia, Bella and Rosalie in front of her. Emmett and Alice came up to stand in beside the girls making the wall between Kaashaa and whatever she was seeing stronger. "Their here and Caius is pissed he knows sis. He knows you told one of them what happened." She whispered her legs starting to buckle under her as she began trembling from head to foot in fear.

The low growl was akin to an animal that ripped through her chest as the strange eyes darkened to a liquid bronzed color before Jasper would feel the snap of cold - like a remembered winter cold snap as she looked to Carlisle. "If by some stupidity he gets past me -don't- let Caius near her." she hissed before moving a few steps forward, "What the hell do you want now? I done told you once the answer was NO!" she shouted at the surrounding woods, "Not last decade, not this one and not the next one either! Now quit playing with me and show yourself you coward!"


	7. Changing of the Guard

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**CHANGING OF THE GUARD**

The woods seemed to rustle in the stillness before Aro, Caius and Marcus followed by several of the guard emerged. "Well if it's not Elyshia and Kaashaa. Jane was right you've come to find new friends. I hope your father is well then?" Aro asked the way he said it venom dripped off every word. Kaashaa leaned into Jasper hiding her face from the stony look Caius was giving her.

"You don't give two shits about how Theron is. What do you want so I can properly tell you to piss off in nice pretty fluffy words dressed with a lacy bow." Elyshia fired back keeping herself between the Volturi and the Cullens.

Aro glared briefly at Elyshia before he became calm and his smile returned. "I actually came to talk with Carlisle about something important Elyshia now if you'll excuse us it's a matter of Volturi business we must attend to now and just for the records I like your father. Theron is most interesting especially with his choice of child bearing and raising."

She snorted, "You can take your Volturi business and shove it up your tailored gold-plated ass. The way I see it, -You- may enter the house and speak with Carlisle in his study and the rest of you can summarily kiss my lily white ass."

Carlisle shook his head at Aro. "Please don't start any trouble Aro. We can talk from here. What is it you want?" Carlisle asked watching as the Volturi shifted their positions. He glanced as the kids and Elyshia countered by shifting positions themselves keeping Kaashaa protected on all sides.

Caius lunged at Elyshia boldly finding the lunge interrupted by the rapid upward jab of her knee as he hand collided with his eye hissing once, "As I remember it you got your ass handed to you - and there's nobody to stop me. So don't.' Elyshia growled darkly Jane stepped forward as the petite woman flung Caius back into one of the others.

Aro spun around, "Enough all of you. Brother I warned you not to come expecting to be received well especially not after what happened. Now then allow me a moment with my old friend without you all getting into too much trouble." He said glaring hard enough at Jane that she ducked her head and stepped back in line.

This caused a slight chuckle from several members of the Cullens only to have Carlisle turn a similar glare on them. "Kids don't provoke this." He whispered his voice even.

"I never start anything, I simply finish them." she eyed Caius with a warning glare as she played with the edge of the glove on her right hand standing in the same place, the presence of cold around her palpable.

Kaashaa whimpered again lifting her head from Jasper's shoulder to look at her sister. "Sis, please just stop, let Aro and Carlisle talk so they can leave." Her voice was so soft that even Jasper who was holding her was having a hard time hearing her. The coldness of her sister's emotions along with Caius' presence wasn't helping the sudden sickness that had descended on her.

"I don't care what -he- does," Elyshia pointed at Aro. "So long as the twisted twerp keeps his hands, feet and other appendages away from you," Elyshia eyed her sister's face and understood the sickness and sucked in the iciness only for her sister, shuddering once as her gaze glittered at Caius. "Touch her again and I promise you nobody's going to stop me from finishing what I started." she glared at him.

He glared but backed off. He focused his attention instead on Kaashaa watching as Jasper comforted her. 'That damn Cullen's going to regret laying hands on my mate. Press him Aro lets get this over with I want her now.' Caius thought to himself.

Suddenly growling was heard and even Elyshia turned to see Edward glaring hard at Caius. "Carlisle don't listen to Aro. He's trying to press us into give Kaashaa and Elyshia over to them and he's talking about killing Jasper." Edward's comments were directed at Carlisle but his eyes never left Caius'.

Elyshia laughed the sound akin to breaking glass as she looked between the elder males and shook her head, "First things first," She flipped her hand and bounced Caius head-first into the hard wet ground hard before he could even realize what had begun, "She's not "yours" - you can't even get it up without forcing someone so don't' EVEN bloody well start that shit. Second she'll never BE yours. So deal with it. Third of all," She paused flipping her hand rapidly as she eyed Aro and the smile was that of a kitten eying a big bowl of cream "I go nowhere I don't want to and right now I wanna be here so deal, savvy?"

"Vicious little thing," Rose murmured to Esme, "Got a temper like ... well nothing I've seen."

"That's only the start of her temper." A voice said as two vampires and a large wolf came from the other side of the woods opposite the Volturi. Nikki turned her head and Jasper noticed at once that the trembling he had gotten down to a bare shake stopped all together.

"Daddy," Nikki's voice came stronger as she bolted over to them swinging herself into Theron's open arms.

The hard lines softened as he looked to her with a quirked smile as he wrapped his arms around the smaller shape protectively as he eyed Elyshia's temper. "To say "explosive" ... is an understatement. Now what was this nonsense about taking what's mine hm? Aro?"

"Actually that one's mm-mine" Caius managed even as Elyshia's vicious bounce of his skull against the ground continued.

Aro glared at Caius then eyed Theron and his small group carefully. "I apologize for my brother Theron I warned him that we were only here to offer the Cullen family a chance to reconsider the offer given them last year. You know my brother is still in love with your daughter." Aro bowed his head and every one of the Cullens watched in amazement as even Jane and Alec did the same.

"He wouldn't know love if it bit him on the ass." Lucien grunted as he eyed Theron, "Shall I convince the kitten to put away the claws or do you want to try your hand at it?" He eyed Elyshia and saw the controlled temper and the smile made it clear it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I'm inclined to agree with Lucien on that assessment, Aro." Theron smiled darkly the extended fangs telling of his age as he tucked his elder child under one arm, "Seems to me, in my brief correspondence Dr. Cullen seems an intelligent reasonable individual. If he refused once, he had a reason. Now you can both take your toys and go home or I can just take the rest and go inside and let Elyshia do what she pleases." Knowing full well in a full fury his daughter made Jane's tantrums look like child's play.

Nikki watched as Aro smiled and bowed his head, "As you wish Theron." He said clapping his hands motioning everyone to back away.

"Daddy, what brought you here and how'd you know we'd need you?" Nikki asked as Lucien came up hugged her to him then pulled her away looking for any signs of damage to his oldest niece. Nikki shook her head at him. "Uncle Lucien I'm fine I wasn't even close enough for him to try anything besides between my sisters and the Cullens I wasn't going to have any problems from any of them." She added smiling at the kids in gratitude.

"Because I know how the dumbass patrol over there thinks. Just because I like my mountain home doesn't mean I don't know what goes on around us." he chuckled as the Volturi slunk away. There wasn't anything truly remarkable about the man with his dark olive complexion, dark black curling hair bound back in a low tail and the dark leather trench coat worn against the weather as his dark eyes fixed on Elyshia. "Never could quite keep your head when it came to your sister." he said fondly ruffling the dark hair as she came close enough.

"Only one I got, and the only one I want." she flashed a fanged grin at him as Lucien picked her up and slung her easily up on his shoulders pulling a laugh out of her. "What am I six again put me down."

Chuckling he shook his shaggy head, "Not till you put those claws away you wild cat."

Nikki giggled at her sister and Lucien before turning and tugging lightly at her father's hand. "Come daddy let me introduce to you the Cullens." Her voice was light and he could tell immediately she had found yet another family she latched herself to. He knew this could be a good thing for her and for his family.

Theron let himself be led by the calmer younger woman smiling a bit as he took in the appearances and the gazes of the others, "My father, Theron this is Dr. Cullen -Carlisle whom you've spoken with on the phone and his wife, Esme." Theron smiled, understanding immediately why his child - and maybe the other oddity he claimed as his for her own safety - might just have found something they needed.

"It's a pleasure to have a face to go with a name," Carlisle smiled easily, shaking his hand, "And our family - Rose and Emmett, Edward and Bella, as well Jasper and Alice... and," he grinned as the bundle of energy collided with his leg staring up at Theron, "My granddaughter, Renesmee."

Theron smiled understanding the curiosity and the fear in the child's face as he squatted down, "So you are what has the Volturi up in arms are you little one." he chuckled lightly, "And you are a happy thing aren't you." he said offering a hug knowing that words a child wouldn't always understand but a hug spoke many words.

Nessie hesitated a moment, and flung herself at him after Carlisle's subtle nudge that it was okay. "You don't look like a legend." she blurted out to Edward and Bella's horror.

Theron laughed and hugged her again. "I'm afraid I have been labeled many things little one." He said smiling at Edward and Bella. "Its okay she's not the first to ask that very question and it takes a lot to insult me."

Nikki giggled, "Besides he lives with Uncle Lucien so he's use to odd questions and more particularly insults far worse than even what Aro was thinking." She stated as Nessie climbed into her arms.

"Speaking of which these are my other family members Lucien and Draedyn." Theron said motioning toward the other two.

"A vampire living with a wolf... now that's a new one," Emmett said with a grin, "Sounds like its not so unheard of what's gone between Nessie and Jake, Bella."

"Nope these two have lived together for so long even the wet dog smell goes away with time." Nikki said sliding out of the way as Lucien swatted at her.

"Well that's good to know," Esme smiled lightly, "Would you like to come in? It'd would be crowded but we're always welcoming company."

Theron smiled at Esme, "Thank you milady for the offer but unfortunately we have something else we have to attend to. However I would like to come back and visit and get to know the family that's gotten my daughters complete attention." He answered.

A bit disappointed but she recognized the stance of a man - no matter his face seeking to protect his family - small as his might be and unusual as she smiled a bit. "We'd like that as you said, we have much that can be learned from each other, and that is no bad thing."

Theron nodded, "Then I leave my children in your capable hands. We'll return sometime within two weeks but if you need us just have my children call the Denali's. I'm sure that Eleazar or Tanya can find us."

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "We will, I'm sure that things will settle now that Aro and his companions know that you are still aware of things about them."

Days pasted and everything began settling for the group. "Hey Kaashaa, Elyshia are you up?" Emmett hollered through the door.

Kaashaa unlocked the door and opened it. "Your timing bites Emmett, what's up?" Kaashaa asked watching as he plopped down on her bed and grinned at her.

"Carlisle and Esme wanted to know if you wanted to join us in a hunting trip or if you wanted to hang out with Jake and the others on the reservation till we got back." Emmett answered.

The pair exchanged glances as Elyshia's gaze flickered to the calendar she'd tacked to the wall and gave her sister a pointed look, tilting her head questioningly. "Well what do you think?"

"I said I wanted to watch them hunt and besides that it wouldn't do us no good just sitting around sis at least not right now." Kaashaa answered.

She nodded once and weighed several options and finally answered, "We'll go, let Carlisle know we'll be ready when you are."

Emmett nodded, "Esme said to tell you breakfast is ready when you girls are too." He added stepping out and closing the door behind him before either girl could respond.

Kaashaa turned to look at her sister, "What's wrong sis?" She asked watching her sister carefully as she flipped through the calendar again.

"Hungry." she replied with a poignant look at her sister. "An' I don't mean the bacon-and-eggs kinda hungry. It means I've got to be good till I can go quietly off on my own around here."

Kaashaa smiled, "I'm sure if you explain to Carlisle about that he'll understand and help you find something you can eat. Besides that's why I thought going would also help you out." She finished brushing her hair and turned to look at her sister. "Are you ready sis?" she asked.

Tossing the hairbrush onto the vanity, and then sticking her tongue out at the long black hair sticking out of the tail already, "As I'll ever be let's go eat."

Kaashaa laughed and both girls headed down the stairs. They had just hit the bottom joking with one another and were turning toward the kitchen when Kaashaa literally ran into Jasper. "Oh I'm sorry Jasper I wasn't watching where I was going." She said backing up almost behind her sister.

Elyshia quirked a brow at her sister's actions as well the puzzled look on Jasper's face and moved to be out from the middle, "Its all right, no harm no foul." he replied calmly.

Kaashaa nodded smiling shyly. She was no stranger to the emotions she was getting from Jasper. There was curiosity and even a hint of lust. It was the lust that scared her though. The last time she had felt that was from Caius and well that didn't go so well. She finally looked up into his eyes, "Well if you'll excuse us I'm sure Esme's waiting for us to get in there so we can eat before hunting." Kaashaa said as she slowly passed by him trying not to touch him.

His gaze flickered behind her as she moved around him tilting his head as she saw the dark head shake lightly and move around him with a faintly apologetic look, knowing exactly what the 'pink elephant' in the room between the two was.

She sighed letting out the breath she'd been holding and turned a smile on Esme and Carlisle, "Good morning." She said her emotions hidden again deep within.

She felt the subtle jab of fingertips between her ribs as her sister slipped around her and parked herself into the chair again slightly growling as she eyed the food before them, picking a plate, "Morning."

Nikki turned and subtly glared at her sister cocking one eyebrow at her for the sharp poke before turning her attention back to the two vampires watching them. "So where are we going hunting at?" she asked.

Even though he saw the silent exchange and the challenge between the two siblings he let it go, knowing instinctively it would come out on its own, "We're going a ways up into the mountains were the bears are abundant and a few preferred prey are for the others."

Kaashaa nodded, "Carlisle you might as well know that my sister needs to feed as well. Its not exactly like you guys and don't worry she doesn't feed on humans but she does need to feed." Kaashaa stated getting it all out in the open.

His brow furrowed lightly, "What do you mean?" he asked sitting down as he looked from one to the other as Elyshia looked to her sister wanting her help explaining it.

Seeing that her sister was at a loss she sighed, "If you've followed the old legends - and since Aro seemed to consider you for some absurd reason "friend' then I'm going to assume you have, then you know what I am. And that what I... crave." she decided was a safe term for it, "Isn't blood like yours but something else."

Kaashaa looked to Carlisle, "She hunts for energy. The bigger the prey the more energy she can consume. It's similar to the thirst for blood but this is more like" she paused looking for the exact match in her head. "It's the animal's life force basically."

He nodded slightly, "I recall reading it but I don't quite understand it."

"Also goes for Vampires in a pinch." Elyshia replied quietly eying him, "Caius is the first to tempt me for that in a long time, most of the time a few good felines or a good sized wolf satisfies for awhile."

"That's why she wears the gloves around you all. It's too dangerous for her not to wear them when she's not hunted. Her body would give in and drain you all dry." Nikki said sticking a piece of bacon in her mouth and chewing.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen as the two chewed their way through the breakfast."

"Meaning, fang-boy if I didn't remind myself somehow to pay attention to what I do ... you'd end up looking' your age and older in no time flat." Elyshia smiled slightly, "And frankly I figure you'd give me heartburn.

Nikki gave her sister a half astonished half amused look, "Let's just say when she got through Edward you'd not be around to watch Nessie grow up. Personally I really don't want to piss Bella off either thanks so let's not test the theory." Nikki stated smiling as Edward chuckled at the last of her comment then hugged her briefly.

"Well its honest?" she shrugged biting into one of the tart green apples and chewing it leaving both the expected teeth marks but also the deep fang impressions on the apple in her hands, "And yeah, I'm not interested in a perma-PMS vampire."

"Neither am I thanks," Edward stated not adding to that but instead smiling as Nikki looked over to find Bella coming in with Nessie.

"Well I'm done let's get this show on the road." Kaashaa said smiling and hopping down from her spot to head upstairs to gather a book and some other supplies she'd need while she was watching the feeding going on. She came back down stairs with her art book and some charcoal in a bag.

Kaashaa knew Elyshia was uncomfortable the whole drive into the mountains, she was quieter than usual as well as very snappish during the drive until she noticed for once that she was dozing again the thin silver chain peeking out of her sweater.

Sometime later Kaashaa reached over and shook her sister, "Sis we're here." She whispered in their native language.

Almost in an instant the liquid eyes blinked awake her hand reaching for the hidden knife at her side before realizing who had shaken her, shaking her head, "Don't' scare me like that!" she said in the same tongue getting out of the vehicle.

Kaashaa chuckled, "Sorry sis I forgot you sleep light. Take your time though waking up Carlisle and Edward went scouting to make sure we're where we wanted to be." Nikki said opening up her art book and taking out some charcoal to begin drawing the scenery around her.

And take her time she did, stretching out lazily against the spring ground closing her eyes a moment hiding the memory creeping into them though her sister knew better -early spring was a bittersweet time for Elyshia.

A few moments later a sound was heard and both girls looked up to see Carlisle and Edward return to the group. "There's definitely plenty of game. We'll split everyone up so each one of us has an equal number just in case." Carlisle stated as everyone began getting together. No one had to ask in case of what everyone knew what Carlisle was thinking.

Elyshia nodded and looked to Carlisle "I might be overstepping here," she began quietly "But I think it's a good idea that Alice, Jasper, Bella and Emmett go as a group and the rest of us as another."

Carlisle smiled, "You're not over stepping your boundary it is a good idea. Let's go ahead and split up just make sure we meet back here in about four hours time." He said as everyone headed off in opposite directions for their meals.

And it was an adventure for both sisters, the speed wasn't impossible to keep up with for either one, and all too soon the prizes - the prey were found one by one leaving some of them more distracted than others.

Kaashaa sat on a rock watching Edward drain a mountain lion that had come to close to her when she suddenly felt a pair of cold hands on her shoulders. She spun to find Demetri standing behind her miming for her to be quiet and motion in the direction of the nearby trees. "What is it you want Demetri?" she whispered daring to say something.

"You're being watched and I'm betraying them. We need to get Edward's attention so he can alert the others." Demetri whispered back.

Kaashaa smiled and cleared her throat with a small whimper toward Edward. Edward's head shot up and he growled advancing slowly on Kaashaa and Demetri. "Let her go Demetri." He snarled.

Demetri's hands were like blocks of ice on her shoulders as he smiled fangily at Edward, "If I wanted her taken she would have been gone from the rock before you looked up. I need the attention of Carlisle and I don't have a whole lot of time." he said urgently.

Edward paused, "Why do you want Carlisle's attention?" He asked his voice still tight as was his muscles. He didn't like Kaashaa in the position she was in.

"Because you're being watched, and I told you I don't have a lot of time." he hissed agitated but mindful, "Caius still has it in his fool head that this little one's "his" and is adamant despite Aro's warning to have her, completely."

"Over my dead body," Elyshia's voice said calmly from his left the smile on her lips feral as the multicolored eyes were a swirling bronze of pure pleasure, "So you finally ripped your head out of your ass. 'Bout time Stupid, so what's Caius' plan?" she said as the other Cullens converged on the place.

Demetri watched as everyone gathered. He kept his hands on Kaashaa's shoulders more for comfort for himself than to keep her trapped. "He plans on waiting till everyone is busy with their kills and well I was supposed to kidnap her but since I defected I'm sure he'll use Jane and Alec or worse Felix Elyshia. " He said watching as Kaashaa shuttered and closed her eyes. He remembered the times that Caius had Felix escort Kaashaa around and it wasn't nice because Felix was always trying to hurt her.

The scowl that darkened Elyshia's features, making it clear the woman wasn't Vampire but in fact something much darker as the mention of Felix did in fact darken her light mood. "Then I hope Caius has a new minion in mind cause I'm gonna priority mail him pieces of Felix." she said calmly, her gloves stuffed in her pockets, "And if Caius is especially lucky I'll remember I'm supposed to let Theron and Draedyn deal with the Volturi. But probably won't remember that with my temper." she grinned faintly knowing that Demetri knew her temper all right.

Demetri smiled at her comments before taking his hands off Kaashaa's shoulders. "I humbly ask you Carlisle for sanctuary against Caius and the others. I don't want to end up in the middle of a something that's going to get everyone killed and besides I'm tired of being Aro's puppet." He asked lowering his head in respect.

Carlisle looked shocked and held up his hand to stop the advance of the others, "My home is open to those who seek aid or shelter, my one rule remains as it has for a long time. No human blood." he replied calmly as he caught the unusual eyes staring at him the subtle nod of assent, if it was a trap Carlisle knew that Demetri would be dead before the body hit the floor.

Demetri nodded, "I don't know how well I'll do but I promise I will give the new diet a good try to the best of my abilities." Demetri stated helping Kaashaa to stand and carrying her stuff for her as he escorted her to Edward who she was with when he showed up.

Carlisle nodded once, "Has everyone at least taken the edge off of the thirst I think we should head back to the house sooner than expected." he said noticing that Elyshia was barely paying attention her lips were busy moving in what sounded like music to his inexpert ear, and he could only guess who she was speaking with.

Everyone nodded at Carlisle as Kaashaa turned to listen to her sister. "Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Theron." she eyed her sister, "He needed to know that Demetri finally woke up and smelled the coffin liner."

"What did daddy say?" she asked as Jasper took Kaashaa stuff for her and loaded in the back of one of the vehicles. Kaashaa watched as Demetri stood a little ways apart from the others watching the family cautiously.

"Just to watch for Caius' traps and to be careful," Elyshia replied calmly pointing at the empty seat in the middle between Edward and Emmett as the girls more or less crowded Jasper in the back seat.

"After you sis and if you put your elbow in my ribs again Emmett you're going to fly." Kaashaa said smiling as Emmett rolled his eyes at her.

The large group was soon piled into the vehicle and the journey back to the house in Forks began again, as eventually Kaashaa found as was more frequent of late, when something was bothering her sister she dozed again. Even if she knew better than to poke that particular festering ache of Elyshia's.

Once they pulled in they noticed three people sitting on the steps waiting. "Sis it looks like you got daddy's attention but good this time, "Kaashaa whispered elbowing her sister gently in the ribs as the car came to a stop.

Pulled out of her musing Elyshia smirked, "Not everyday a minion of the Volturi wakes up and smells the blood. Theron must be curious." She said urging Bella and Nessie out of the car.

Nikki nodded as she and Emmett piled out of the car and she jumped into Lucien's waiting arms. "Eww you smell like you've been running for hours Uncle Lucien." She stated giggling and wrapping her arms around him.

He chuckled and hugged her lightly, "Well we all but hit the ground running, short stuff what did you expect?" The tone was light yet she could see the worry the wolf felt over the two youngest of his 'pack' as Theron eyed Elyshia carefully.

"Well where is Demetri at?" Theron asked cautious about this sudden defection from someone who was once so loyal.

Elyshia jerked her head slightly to her left as Demetri was speaking with Carlisle who was reinforcing his rules, particularly the biggest about diet and why.

Theron nodded and smiled, "It looks like your coven seems to keep growing Carlisle. First my oldest now Demetri its no wonder Aro is getting pissed." Theron said chuckling.

Carlisle turned and nodded, "My old friend apparently now considers me a threat I suppose. Pity as all I've ever sought was peace."

Theron nodded, "It has to do with the fact that the larger you grow my friend the more power you take from him. He unfortunately is more power hungry than I at first thought. It is sad because he could do much to keep the peace if he wasn't out to gain for only himself."

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Elyshia said quietly to him settling at his side as Draedyn moved to let her sit, resting her head on Theron's shoulder one of the few people her nature hadn't frightened nor run off from herself.

"So the question now is where are we going to put him. I think we've got a full house right now as it is?" Emmett said.

"For now he can sleep in the den if he likes," Carlisle said calmly, "And from there we will go day by day I think."

Everyone nodded and Kaashaa watched as Jasper and Alice slipped off for their private time together as did Emmett and Rose and even Edward and Bella. Inside it made her sad to think she just couldn't trust anyone enough to be that close but also that everyone had someone so perfect for them and she hadn't yet found Mr. Right.

'We're never alone,' Elyshia's voice was reassuring as she picked up on the loneliness and fear in her sister. 'And you'll find him when you stop sabotaging everything.'

Nikki nodded and headed toward her room to put her stuff away. 'I don't know that is anyone out there for me even if I could learn to trust again.' She answered.

'I said that once, and you know what I learned...' Elyshia said even as she stayed outside on the porch relaxed and enjoying the relative quiet, controlled chaos of the house.

'I do remember its just the one I thought I was falling in love with has a mate and well I really opened my mouth up and almost stuck my whole leg in my mouth.' She answered putting her stuff away and stretching across her bed. It didn't take a genius to realize there was more than an interest there with Jasper for Kaashaa.

'Well pull it out of your mouth and at least find out what it is that attracted you,' Elyshia suggested smiling a bit, 'you don't -do- attraction Kaash so maybe there's more to it.'

'I guess it was the way he acted he was so gentle and calm with me. He told me all he wanted to do was help and he would never hurt me. It doesn't hurt that Jasper looks good too.' She replied suddenly realizing without meaning to she'd revealed her crush to her sister.

'Honey you'd have to be blind and dead not to find that one attractive,' Elyshia's laughter rang through her words, 'And he's not the type to do what Caius tried, that I can tell you. Not in him, Too... I dunno... guess the word humans use is "gentlemanly".'

'It doesn't matter anyway what I think about Jasper he's taken and I'm not going against Alice for him.' Kaashaa replied letting her mind lapse into unconsciousness as sleep finally over took her.

Elyshia shook her head as she unfolded her legs out of the chair and walked out into the woods around the house letting her mind wander over the day's events as well as reflect on a past she sometimes wished she could forget.


	8. Understandings

**Chapter Eight**

**Understandings**

"_You'll be mine and if you struggle to free yourself you'll kill him." Caius said his laughter ringing through the room as I looked over with an apologetic look at Jasper. He stood there shirtless allowing me to see all the scars that moments before I had been tracing._

"_Please Caius I don't love him he's only here to protect me. Let him go back to the Cullens where he belongs." I begged closing my eyes as tears began flowing freely._

_Caius growled, "No he's going to die for laying his hands on you my pet." And with that Felix and Alec began dismembering him before my eyes leaving me screaming his name._

Kaashaa woke up as she felt the pressure of a cold hand against her. As her eyes fluttered open she realized the one person she had just dreamed killed was standing over her. "Jasper, you're…you're alright?" she asked confused by the dream.

Jasper smiled, "I'm fine. What were you dreaming about that I heard you holler my name." he asked watching as Kaashaa's cheeks turned pinked.

"Nothing bad just that Caius had got me and was going to kill you because you were protecting me." She answered hoping he wouldn't see through the lie.

He raised an eyebrow and wiped the tears that were still on her cheeks away. "Kaashaa I told you I won't hurt you and you can trust me. Please tell me about the dream?" he asked he voice soft.

"I…I," Kaashaa broke down into tears and leaned her head over laying it on Jasper's shoulder. She knew she shouldn't feel this for him. He had a mate and she could tell he loved her very much.

It was confusing for Jasper in fact, the troubled emotions were rolling off of her in waves much like the water against rock and yet the pull to protect was back, not unlike the way he felt about Alice - and yet it wasn't. "If it's a dream its better to share and take away its hold." he said softly.

"I got you killed because Caius thought you were in love with me." Kaashaa mumbled into his shoulder. She could feel her cheeks brightening in embarrassment.

The surprise was clear in the yellow-gold eyes as for a few moments he couldn't speak, "Now that's an interesting dream would you care to tell me what else you remember."

Kaashaa ducked her head. She didn't want to tell Jasper the truth was he was in love with her and she'd lied to Caius to try and save him. "Other than that Felix and Alec ripped you apart in front of me while I was screaming you name." she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Jasper sighed and closed his eyes before pushing her hair out of her eyes, "I've got to tell Alice about this dream, if anyone knows if it's got any merit of truth, and it'd be Alice."

Kaashaa's eyes got big. She didn't want Alice knowing she was dreaming of Jasper but the truth was if this was coming to past everyone deserved to have a chance to try and stop the events. "I'm afraid Jasper." She said meekly squeezing her eyes shut. It wasn't only the dream that had frightened her but the fact that Jasper was about to talk to his mate about someone else dreaming about him.

Jasper smiled lightly, "Thing about Alice, nothing really bothers her unless it's someone she cares about being hurt. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Kaashaa nodded as Jasper slipped off her bed and out the door. 'Oh good going Kaashaa, one dream about Jasper and now the whole family is going to know I've got a crush on him.' Kaashaa thought trying to pull herself together. She listened as she realized she could hear Jasper enter their bedroom and tell Alice what happened.

A few minutes later the pint-sized vampire bounded into the room smiling a small bit as if she knew something Kaashaa didn't yet and bounced onto the bed next to her. "I hear you're having some fun dreams. Jasper says that they had a bit of truth ring to them to him. Tell me again and don't leave anything out."

Kaashaa sighed, "I was dreaming that Caius had caught Jasper and I. He thought that Jasper was in love with me and even though I said he wasn't he had Felix and Alec rip him apart with me screaming his name. After that I woke up." Kaashaa stated. She buried her head in the pillow in her lap to keep from looking at either vampire.

What she didn't see was the glance between the two vampires or Alice's raised brow at Jasper, who couldn't quite not look guilty despite his best effort. "Well dreams have an element of truth, if not possible reality to them. I'll see what I can... well see..." she grinned faintly at Jasper. "See what pops up."

Kaashaa nodded her head still in her pillow. Jasper watched as his wife closed her eyes wielding herself to search the future for this event to take place. Kaashaa looked up as Alice's slight gasp watching as her eyes went blank. "Is she seeing something to do with this dream Jasper?" she asked looking at him then back to Alice.

"I don't know just wait a moment" he murmured calmly recognizing the look for what it was, utter concentration and calmth needed to seek the answers from the future.

Kaashaa watched as Alice's eyes came back into focus and Jasper grasped her hand, "What is it Alice? What'd you see?" Jasper asked his voice calm and low.

She breathed out a deep breath and eyed him "Lots of changes coming, and frankly it's gonna be close for you Jasper. You've got to stay near Elyshia and Kaashaa both I don't understand why but somehow that plays into it all." she said shaking off the feeling of doom.

Jasper nodded, "Let's go talk to Carlisle I think he has a right to know what's about to happen." Jasper said holding his hand out as Alice took it. Kaashaa watched as the couple made their way to her door.

Alice nodded, "He does, and I think someone needs to alert her sister, too" she said looking back at Kaashaa with a smile, "Things will work out you'll see."

Kaashaa only nodded finally getting up and following as both vampires led the way toward Carlisle's study. "I'll go find my sister after we talk to Carlisle and let her know what's going on not that she probably doesn't already know." She answered smiling in return.

They came to the end of the hall and paused as Jasper knocked on the door before opening it. "Sorry to bother you Carlisle but we have a problem." He stated as both girls followed him in.

Carlisle looked up from his desk, where a stack of papers sat on it with a curious look, "And that would be what? It's very early for... any of you to be up."

"I'm afraid it's my fault Carlisle." Kaashaa answered her gaze on the floor. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing only that it was going to change a lot for the Cullens.

"Now, blame is prematurely on your shoulders and by you no less. Now tell me what bothers you and stirs them before sunrise. "

Kaashaa looked up and told how she'd had a nightmare and what it was about before dropping her gaze again. "I've searched the future Carlisle and it's quite possibly going to come true." Alice finished.

Carlisle grew very quiet and very contemplative as he folded his fingers on his desk carefully, "Then first I'm going to have to call Denali at a reasonable hour and speak to Theron about this possibility. There's a ring of truth to it to me as well."

Everyone nodded at Carlisle, "Then if you'll excuse me I have to find my sister and let her know and try and get some sleep." Kaashaa said her eyes still glued to the floor.

Kaashaa searched awhile through the house and noticed on her second circle that her sister's leather coat and boots were missing from the closet, which the door was open to and while there was no note, she knew her sister had gone wandering again, early spring was hardest and while she sympathized, it was still a puzzle to her at times.

"Kaashaa is there something I can help you find?" Esme's voice rang out behind her as she hit the ground floor looking around.

"I was wondering if anyone's seen my sister around?" Kaashaa asked wondering what had Esme down stairs this early usually the vampires disappeared to spend time with their mates or do studying or research.

Esme nodded, "She said she was going out for a walk a little while ago, seemed... edgy I hoped that a ...meal" she paused debating if it was the best term or not, "Would take the edge off of the edginess. She reminds me of a kitten looking at a pool of water."

Kaashaa nodded at her. "Sometimes around this time my sister just stays on edge. I'm not sure why but it usually passes within a month or so. Even with the meal she's on the go during this time." Kaashaa answered her face showing her worry for her sister.

"Seemed to me, in observation only mind you - she won't let anyone but you or Theron or ... Lucien wasn't it?" her tone was questioning, "Close at all, Almost a... arm's length kind of thing going. I watched her freeze out Jasper at least twice so far and it's only been a few days."

"Give her time she's not the easiest person to gain your trust but given enough time she'll learn to trust you and be more open. She's always been more…" Kaashaa paused to contemplate her words before continuing, "Closed off than I and no matter what my father or Uncle Lucien does she's still that way." Kaashaa finished watching Esme arrange some flowers in a near by vase.

Esme nodded with a small smile, "She confounds Alice - even her vision about you, she's sure it is your sister only because everyone else she can see... But she can't see your sister. Its almost... blurry old photograph."

Kaashaa smiled back. Her sister was keeping even Alice at bay with her visions. "My sister has a way of keeping herself hidden real well. Sometimes she does the same thing to anyone trying to see me. Speaking of Alice can I talk to you for a moment." She asked closing her eyes. She had to know more about the pixie and about Jasper if she was going to get herself to understand why she was attracted to Jasper.

Esme smiled gently and gestured for her to sit with her awhile, "I'm sure I can help and if I can't I am sure I know who can."

Kaashaa sat down and sighed. "I guess what I'm curious about is how long has Alice and Jasper been mated?" she asked curiously.

"Long enough I would think to be comfortable with each other, and with anything that comes their way. She knew he would come into her life before he had a clue about it."

Kaashaa tilted her head slightly in amazement before sobering. "Has either of them ever contemplated that you know of having another mate. I guess what I'm asking is do vampires take more than one mate?" Kaashaa asked wondering just what she'd gotten herself into.

"Some do, actually most do... we seem to be exceptions so far. Many times it's for the prestige of the coven but also because there's a pull toward someone as well as another, and rather than be split in half, in those instances I've heard of some pulling together two or in very rare cases more than two to them. It is viewed as positive among vampires."

Kaashaa nodded leaving her thoughts alone for the moment. She was afraid to tell the elder vampire she was crushing hard on her son even though he was mated to another and she wasn't sure she could handle being mated to a vampire that already was mated.

"Is there a reason you asked," the gentleness about Esme was calming as she looked to Kaashaa almost as if she had already begun piecing things together.

"No, I was mostly curious about how vampires mated and about Jasper and Alice since they seem to be the ones I'm in the most direct contact with besides you and Carlisle." Kaashaa said. She hoped Esme wasn't realizing she was in love with Jasper but luck hadn't been on her side as of late.

"I see," she nods slightly with a faint smile, "My best advice then is to get to know them, see what comes out of it. One never knows, since only one is Alice after all." she smiled lightly patting her hand once gently.

Kaashaa smiled. "I guess I'm not going to find my sister for a little while so I'll go lie down and see about some more sleep. Thank you for talking with me Esme." She said getting up and heading back up the stairs. Once she was in her room she laid down and listened hearing Alice and Jasper's voice both calm and collected.

The pair seemed to be discussing many things, and as Nikki drifted back to sleep she was sure she'd heard her name mentioned a few times and the defensive tones to Jasper's voice resonated through the walls as she slid into the peace of dreams again.

"Alice I told you I don't know why but something inside me just wants to protect her that's all. I love you and only you." Jasper stated. He was frustrated by his mate's insistence that there was more to what was going on between him and Kaashaa.

Alice's' reply was the last words she heard as the blissful peace of sleep pulled her under again, "The heart picks those it loves, and I know Maria's a twit for sure now that I know that she didn't' explain that we are not like humans, we can reach out with emotion to more than one."

A couple of hours later Kaashaa was woken up with a sharp jab to her side. Rolling over she saw her sister standing over her with a grin on her face. "What's up sis and where'd you disappear to?" she asked sitting up and stretching. The room next door was quiet letting her know the two vampires were elsewhere.

"Went walking," the answer was vague and the grin was in place in fact, a positive thing indeed as she swayed her head slightly from side to side. "Hear you've been dreaming some whacko stuff huh?"

"It could have been a better dream that's for sure. I think I scared the crap out of Jasper with the dream." Kaashaa answered trying to shake off the memory of the dream and the others that had followed.

"So I heard," she smiled lightly, "Not like you to have dreams like that one. But I got to admit it would be right up Caius' alley if he thought it would force me to give him you, which the answer is still "no" by the way."

Kaashaa smiled at her sister. "I have to say this much give the vampire credit he does a lot of trying to use that little pea brain of his for thinking."

Elyshia laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, "try" being the operative word in that statement that's for sure. He tries to bully me and ends up with a broken skull every time."

Kaashaa laughed her voice having its own musical tone to it. "One of these days he's not going to have a skull if he keeps his shit up sis." For the moment all thoughts of the dream and Jasper were driven out of her mind.

"I don't see a problem with it," Elyshia chuckled softly, "He already proved to me - and I'm actually the only one who counts other than you - that he's not worthy of you. And that damn ego of his I'm amazed he and it are in the same room."

"I'm surprised his ego is small enough to compete with Aro's to tell you the truth." Kaashaa added her laughter increasing.

Their familiar camaraderie continued as Elyshia calmed down first eyeing her sister, "As well one thing... stop fighting yourself and that's all I'm gonna say about it till your hard-head your way into something I have to dynamite your ass out of." she grinned at the stupefied look on her sister's face and walked out.

Kaashaa got up to go after her sister only to find her sister had disappeared. 'Damn it I hate when she does that to me.' Kaashaa thought heading toward the stairs. She was on the second floor when she caught up with Emmett coming up the stairs. "Hey have you seen my brat sister anywhere?" she asked.

"Think she said something about raiding the kitchen with intent to eat out of house and home?" Emmett replied with a chuckle "Told me if I didn't leave her be I was gonna go in the stewpot with the taters and carrots."

Kaashaa laughed. "Then it's best if you heed her warning Emmett. When she's in that kind of mood she means it." She ruffled his hair and bounced down the stairs almost knocking Bella, Alice and Rose over as she hit the bottom stair. "Sorry about that." She stated smiling.

"No worries," Alice chirped cheerfully grinning lightly, "Lots of people here so it's gonna happen. Looks like she got to you. Edward and Jasper went for a walk they'll be back later." she explained as there was a knock on the door.

Kaashaa nodded wondering just how Alice knew that she was wondering where Jasper was. "Well better go and save the kitchen from my sister." She said bouncing into the kitchen as Bella answered the door.

The kitchen was an organized mess, methodically items were spilled across the counters, cut meat, vegetables already finished were sitting neatly in bowls as Elyshia had her back to the door her fingers flying across the stalks of celery she was currently making chunks out of and tossing into another bowl singing softly a tune to herself, a soft sad one that Kaashaa recognized and realized that spring had brought indeed back more than a few memories.

Kaashaa didn't say anything but began cleaning up some of the mess wiping down counters and organizing bowls for her sister. After a few minutes Kaashaa finally broke the silence, "Are you alright sis?" she asked.

The song stopped abruptly startled the knife raising but harmlessly so as she finished the celery and had her hands on what looked to be fresh green onions, similar to wild onion in fact. "Will be eventually, it'll pas eventually like every other time." the reply was reflexively in their native tongue though Kaashaa read through the lie even if the other two didn't.

"What was that song you were humming? I don't recognize it." Kaashaa quizzed trying to get her sister talking as well as noticing that Esme and Carlisle were in the room along with Theron who had showed up.

"Just something I picked up along the way." she shrugged turning back to the counter and slicing her way with controlled movements through the next vegetables before turning to the stove, using a long wooden spoon to stir what smelled like a venison broth.

Kaashaa turned to look at her father hoping maybe he could shed some light on what was wrong with her sister. She remembered seeing him talk to Elyshia several times last year at this same time.

"This is a ... difficult period of time," Theron said watching as Elyshia turned a look on him of pure ice and warning calmly returning her look before her attention went to the potatoes and carrots adding them first to the stew, "Certain parts of her history ... climb out of the recesses of her mind and wreak havoc."

Kaashaa nodded then turned to her sister. "You know you can talk to me about this anytime sis." She said taking the empty bowls and beginning to wash them. The room fell into silence for a long time everyone waiting to see if Elyshia would talk or if she would ignore her sister's pleas to help out.

The only thing that was heard was the blade striking the wooden cutting board as she shivered occasionally shaking her head slightly, "Not something I expect you to understand. Or anyone else." she muttered tossing the last of the potatoes into the pot looking at her sister as she set the blade down moving several bowls to the sink and checking what was obviously her 'trash bowl' - filled with skins and the like.

Kaashaa washed the bowls Elyshia set in the sink but didn't say anything else. Her mind was reeling from the way her sister was acting and the dreams that had continually been plaguing her. "So daddy did you finish what you needed to with Eleazar and the others?" she asked her attention still on washing dishes.

Theron nodded, "We'll be here awhile, it took less time than I initially expected it to." he answered well aware that Elyshia's moods were on a tilt-a-whirl that could go from a violent swing to the next in a moment or less. He closed his eyes after a moment and shook his head, "I had hoped it would be less with time for her. I see its not."

Kaashaa turned and tilted her head at her father but didn't ask about the last part he had spoken. "How are the Denali's doing? I've been missing Kate and Carmen." She asked.

"They're good," he nodded slightly knowing that the distraction might pull her out of the loop her emotions were in and that wasn't a bad thing. "Looking forward to winter of course, but that's to be expected.

Kaashaa smiled, "I'll have to go see them sometime. Isn't Kate getting married soon to that nomad she met?" she asked.

"They were working on plans for that hopefully late winter, around the Solstice they were thinking," he nodded with a smile, knowing that the solstices were some of the girls' favorite times, while they respected the human cultures around them; they had their own celebrations on the actual solstices.

"That's cool; I can't wait for those two to get married." Kaashaa answered. She loved weddings it was easy to feel nothing but happiness from everyone at a wedding. Even Elyshia liked weddings. Of course Kate and her mate having their wedding during the solstice was especially nice as then the festivities could be kept up for a while longer. Something that Kaashaa and Elyshia loved about that time of year.

Elyshia had drawn back in on herself even if she was listening letting them move around and chatting amongst themselves silently shaking her head as the tune picked up again, softly the words to the Cullens seeming music without piano or instruments at all.

As the group got comfortable and began talking there was a sudden crash and a loud growl heard from the living room. "WHERE IS SHE CULLEN!" the voice sent a shiver down Kaashaa's back and made the others spin around.

"You can go to hell Felix." They heard Edward's voice reply followed by another loud crash. Everyone ran into the living room to find Alec and Jane standing there with Jasper frozen between them and Felix throwing Edward around the room like a rag doll.

Hearing the commotion Elyshia spun on a heel and moved around the others raising both hands flung Jane hard into the banister of the stairs and focused Felix's attention on herself, "I'm right here you asshole now tell Caius to suck my dick!"

Felix laughed, "You know who I'm after Elyshia and if you don't hand her over I'm afraid that Alec is going to get mad and decide to tear apart these two." Felix stated smiling as he noticed Kaashaa behind most of the others.

"No, Felix you will not harm them." Kaashaa answered stepping up beside her sister. Edward noticed that the star shape scar began to glow an almost violet color and the young girl was beginning to tremble almost violently.

"Alec is gonna cry like a girl," Elyshia's tone was the temperature of an arctic ice storm and freezing further as she smiled ferally, "Now I'm telling you minion have precisely two seconds to get out of my sight or I remove you from it one limb at a time. And I'm in the mood to use bare hands."

Felix laughed and picked Edward up holding him so he was trapped by both of his arms. "You asked for it. Let's see what happens when Cullen here has to have his wife help him hunt for the rest of his existence." He began slowly pulling at Edward's arms.

There was a sudden scream that could only be thought of as a wild animal and the Cullens all gasped in amazement as Kaashaa turned from her human form to that of a Unicorn. "I don't think so asshole. I've had enough of you harming my family. I may be afraid of Caius but you are another story entirely." Kaashaa's voice was half human half whinny as she used her horn to push Edward out of the way before spearing it into Felix's shoulder.

"You sorry little slut," Alec hissed grabbing Jasper's arms and starting to yank on them.

Elyshia spun on a heel and the gloves flew in opposite directions as she grabbed both of Alec's shoulders and dug in sharp claw like fingers into them ripping him backward even though it threw Jasper into the corner by the stairs stunning him as she snarled deeply flinging Alec around as if he were merely a rag doll. "Don't tempt me to eat your sorry as and tell Aro I slipped." She growled darkly.

Kaashaa pulled her horn around so that Felix was shoved toward the door. "Hey sis time to take out of the trash." She whinnied the look darker than even her sister or father had ever seen her.

"Way ahead of you, Kaash" the tone was still icy as she dragged Alec by a shoulder to the door as Jane raised her hand as if to stop her from literally throwing Alec out. "Wouldn't do that little girl or you will not like it." she ground out darkly in warning.

Kaashaa used the upward motion of her horn to literally push Felix out the door. She spun on her back legs cornering Jane. "Now then since the other two are in pain right now I've got a message for you to give to Caius." She turned human and took a step back placing herself in front of Jasper as Jane glared at him. "You tell Caius I'm not afraid of him any longer and the answer is KISS MY WHITE UNI ASS!" She lunged at Jane causing Jane to move right in the way of the door. She then smiled and waved at her watching as her sister turned.

The pleased surprise on Elyshia's face was apparent as she helped Kaashaa who retransformed 'assist' Jane the rest of the way out of the door as she closed it locking it firmly and leaned against it with a light grin* Might wanna turn back dear I don't have a shovel for uni turds."

Kaashaa laughed turning human again and leaning over to look Jasper over. "I'm sorry about that are you okay?" she asked watching him stand cautiously.

Jasper was obviously dazed still and staring at her with an open mouth, "Yeah I will be. Where - where'd she learn to throw like that?" he asked.

Kaashaa giggled, "You guys obviously don't play baseball." She answered. "She's good at pitching and decides anything can become a ball." She smiled at him.

Elyshia leaned against the door a moment and nodded, "Pool works well too in fact, but yeah baseball's a good way to put it, and by the way - good for you standing up for yourself. About time you found your courage I was beginning to think I was gonna have to beat you."

Kaashaa smiled, "I guess I it took seeing people that didn't need to be hurt on account of me in trouble. Speaking of which, are you okay Edward I didn't get you with my horn did I?" she asked looking over at Edward.

He was fine, and he shook his head "Sometimes being fast has its benefits, scared us half stupid though." he replied with a grin, "Least now some things make sense about you."

"What do you mean?" Kaashaa asked looking from Edward to Emmett who grinned at her.

"Why you smelled different," he shrugged, "And why you said "last"." he replied.

Kaashaa nodded, "I wasn't lying about being different. I don't normally show that side of me to anyone especially not angry like I was." Kaashaa answered looking at her father. She didn't expect her father to be angry but maybe he could explain why she had lost her temper the one thing she'd fought for a long time to control.

Theron wrapped his arms around both of them pulling the reluctant Elyshia closer to him with a chuckle, "There's a reason we retreated up to the mountains when they were young. Both of them had spectacular tempers and... strange things happened, for instance what you saw today or Elyshia's tendency to set the world on fire."

Carlisle and Esme smiled as it sounded like several of their children. "I understand your reasoning perfectly. I've got a few with hotheads myself." Carlisle said looking over at Edward and Rose.

Theron nodded, "I doubt your hotheads could burn a town like Forks in about..." He tilted his head and smiled grimly, "Oh ten minutes or less."

Carlisle chuckled then answered. "No, but I've seen them knock enough buildings down fighting amongst themselves."

Theron chuckled lightly and nodded, "I'm sure you have. Things will calm again soon I hope for everyone."


	9. Negotiations and Treaties

**CHAPTER NINE**

**NEGOTIATIONS AND TREATIES**

"Kaashaa, Elyshia can I talk with you a minute." Theron's voice rang out softly. He wasn't mad but needed to see how they felt about the Cullens.

Elyshia tilted her head up from the book she was reading and nodded, "Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Come with me outside and let's walk a bit and talk. Where's your sister at?" Theron asked noticing it was quieter than usual. The last few hours had been loud with all the kids laughing and joking and talking about the new knowledge the Cullens had of Kaashaa and Elyshia.

"I think she's upstairs maybe?" Elyshia shrugged faintly, "I haven't seen her in a bit but I haven't had the alarm in my head go off either."

"Would you please check upstairs for me and meet me on the porch." Theron asked smiling then nodding at Lucien who was tapping his foot ready to be out and running about.

Bounding up the stairs in answer she heard the voices from the closed bedroom door and knew Alice was again insisting what she had seen to Jasper and her dark head tilted though her focus was on Kaashaa, Opening their bedroom door she eyed her sister, "Come on Theron wants to go walking, come with us?"

"Did he say why?" Kaashaa asked. She trusted her father but usually his walks involved either scolding for something or some other business he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"No, but he doesn't seem mad about anything, who knows maybe he just wants to give us a head's up on something.' Elyshia pointed out reasonably.

Kaashaa nodded sliding off her bed and putting her shoes on. "Well at least we'll get out of the house a bit. I was getting bored listening to the conversation and hearing Jasper say he just wanted to protect me a million times." Kaashaa answered smiling at her sister then heading out of the room and down the stairs.

Elyshia shook her head lightly smirking knowing -despite not wanting to - that "protection" wasn't the only thing on the younger vampire's mind but she chose to leave that topic entirely alone as they walked to where Theron and Lucien were waiting.

"Okay daddy where are we heading to?" Kaashaa asked as they started toward the woods. She was curious and having Uncle Lucien only meant it was more private and business and maybe some family time as well.

"I thought we'd spend some time as a family and since Draedyn is still in Denali it looks like it's just the four of us. I also wanted to talk about the Cullens." Theron said his voice soft and curious.

"I like them," Elyshia said slowly giving her sister the chance to order her thoughts, "They're not that different from "us" and frankly even I feel safe, even if I don't want them too close."

Kaashaa nodded her head. "I agree they aren't that different from us. It feels nice to have some place to go to and not feel afraid of anyone." She wasn't ready to say the word family around her father not for fear of his anger but because she wasn't sure exactly how much she considered them family yet.

He nodded, "And the attraction between you and Jasper hm?" He said smiling a bit, "And don't bother lying to me I've known you your whole life."

Kaashaa looked at the ground. "I like him a lot daddy but he only thinks he's there to protect me. At least that's what I've heard off and on for the past three hours." She answered.

"Males are hard-headed dear. And it seems to me your friend Alice knows more than she's telling him. Or at least is trying to let him figure it out on his own which tells me she's wiser than she looks." Theron said calmly shaking his head.

"Well it doesn't matter I seriously doubt he'll get involved with me since he's already mated." Kaashaa answered. "I still want to stay with the Cullens though. I've become very fond of them especially Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Bella, Edward and Nessie." She added.

"Give him time to sort out his own feelings little one. You never can tell vampires are stubborn creatures to say the least. Take your father for example he damn near killed himself to get here saying he had to make sure you two were okay even if one of the Volturi changed sides." Lucien said grinning at Theron.

"Hey now no giving up all my secrets, old friend," Theron chuckled even as he knew his longtime friend had a point.

Lucien laughed. "I'm not giving up secrets only telling the truth." He had been going to say something else when he stopped in mid thought and turned sniffing the in coming wind. He snapped his head around growling in the direction of some nearby trees. "We've got company and it's not one of the Cullens." He whispered.

Elyshia looked through the woods and pointed slightly to their left, murmuring "Over there. Three ... and," she turned her head to face partly behind them, "two more there. Watching not stalking, listening."

Kaashaa rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of this bullshit if you want something just come out and face us stop trying to play peek-a-boo dumbshits." She said loud enough those listening in could hear.

The woods rustled and Elyshia lowered her voice to a faint whisp of sound," Wolves... the air is thick with wet dog."

"Jake if that's you it's not funny and you'd better bring your butt out here or I'll rat on you to Nessie." Kaashaa called out sniffing the air herself.

Slowly the wolves came out of their hiding spots. Kaashaa could tell by the looks of them exactly who they were. The three on there left was russet colored wolf and grey with darks spots on its back. They were flanking a solid black wolf. The other two on the right were a chocolate brown wolf and a sandy-brown wolf. The russet wolf barked at her causing Nikki to roll her eyes then laugh.

"Go phase back guys before you get yourselves into anymore trouble." Kaashaa said giggling at the wolves.

The wolves went back into the forest. They came out a few minutes later in human form. "You don't play fair Kaashaa." Jake said smiling as he came up and hugged her.

"Hmmm, fair was taken out of my dictionary a long time ago Jake. What are you guys doing here anyway and don't tell any lies something's wrong Jake." Kaashaa said looking from Sam and Jake to Quil then to Embry and finally Seth.

Sam stepped forward looking to each of them, finding himself as he was when Jake had described the petite creature a bit wary, though more than he was the two vampires and .. The werewolf? The surprise on his face was clear, "You are no vampire. And yet we heard and saw you converse as though there were no animosity there...And we come in warning. You are being watched… and not by us." he spoke carefully.

Kaashaa nodded a bit, "The reason there's no animosity here is that one is my father the other is my uncle and yes my father is vampire. No my sister isn't exactly a vampire. You're right I'm not vampire I'm a guardian or a half breed." Kaashaa stated looking at Sam. "Do you know who it is that's watching us?" she asked after a few minutes.

"It was the same ones that showed up a few days ago, left hissing spitting and swearing." Sam answered calmly glancing at Lucien fascinated by what scented to him to be an old wolf, with canny slate grey eyes and hair cut close around his head. "Heard some rumblings about 'taking what was his' from one of them, though it seemed to be typical rantings to me."

"That's because it was and they still can't have her. Tell me pups where you saw them at?" Lucien asked his eyes bright.

"Circling the area just outside our border on that side... its methodical to me," Jake answered instantly, "Always staying just where we can't attack, they know our lands are off limits to them - there the truce is off and its feast time. I don't like it."

"They're closing the net," Elyshia murmured faintly at Lucien's left looking up at him, "Too bad they don't' realize I've still got my scissors to cut a hole in it."

"We need to look into it but first I would like some of you younger wolves to please escort my daughter back to the Cullens and inform them of what's going on. The rest of us can go and see what the Volturi is up to." Theron stated looking at Kaashaa.

"But daddy I can take care of myself. I want to go and help." Kaashaa started catching the look from her father, Lucien and her sister before swallowing any more protest about going back.

Elyshia reached around and grabbed her chin lightly, "Love you dearly - you get hurt an' I lose my conscience do you really want the world suffering that?" she said softly, "Besides Alice is looking for you anyway." she said lowering her voice lapsing into their own native language, "Go see what the pixie wants."

Kaashaa nodded waiting to see which wolves would be escorting her home. "Okay so which of you boys are my bodyguards today?" she asked watching her family begin plans for spying. 'Please be careful all of you I don't want to lose you' she thought smiling as Quil, Embry and Seth went into the woods and phased before coming back out.

'Always,' she heard the reassuring thought, 'Someone's got to watch out for you. Tell Carlisle we'll be there soon.' Elyshia replied watching and waiting until they were well on the way to the Cullen household before heading to catch the other two.

A few minutes later they arrived back at the Cullen household. "Carlisle I need you." Kaashaa stated loudly she knew the whole clan would come with her voice being raised and in that she wasn't disappointed.

"Kaashaa what's wrong?" he asked emerging almost instantly from his study the papers he had been reading still in his hand.

"It seems that the Volturi are trying to set up some type of trap. My family and I ran into Jake and the other wolves and they said that they saw them spying on us. My father wanted you to know because he and the others are going out there to check into this." She stated looking to Embry, Quil, and Seth to make sure she had all the information right.

"Sam and Jake are taking them out to the edge of the treaty line that's where we've been seeing them most during patrols." Embry stated getting nods from Quil and Seth.

Carlisle sucked in a breath and nodded slightly, "I had kind of expected a move such as this. Caius is - always was arrogant and I am not convinced Aro supports this move. Aro's a pain, but stupid and petty not precisely. When do you anticipate them being back?"

Kaashaa shrugged. "I don't know they didn't say but I'm worried about them being out there I know that my family can take care of themselves but I also know that Aro and even Caius would like nothing better than to even catch any of them by themselves." She stated.

Carlisle nodded, and eyed the space they had learned to recognize as occupied by one of the wolves, "It would definitely please them, and make it more difficult for you. I'm also sure they are currently fine especially if the other wolves are there."

Kaashaa nodded. "I was only to tell you the situation. Now if you will all excuse me I'm supposed to look for Alice my sister said she was looking for me." Kaashaa said smiling lightly at Carlisle.

He nodded as the sought-after individual bounded down the stairs with a bright smile - too bright as far as Kaashaa was concerned in fact "There you are! Took 'em long enough to get your butt back here come on!" she said reaching to grab her arm and half-drag her up the stairs after her.

"Now that's just funny, that the hyper leading the bewildered." Edward commented.

"Shut up Edward Anthony Mason Cullen or I'll tell Bella you're being a brat again." Alice hollered down as both girls made their way back up the stairs.

Once up stairs Alice drug Kaashaa into her room and shut the door. "Okay Alice what is going on?" Kaashaa asked as she collapsed on the bed watching the pixie intently with a smile on her face.

Bouncing around the room seeming again the youth she must have been in life once as she saw her friend - already she had decided if Jasper had to be pulled toward someone else there wasn't much better even she could see. The bubbly personality shone through the attempt to be serious and withdrawn, and she had learned to trust her instincts. "Fact is I think I've finally beaten it through Jasper's head that I'm not going' nowhere and he's not either. And that what he's feeling is okay, maybe. Such a boy." she shook her head rambling a bit hyper. "And they say girls muck it up."

Kaashaa shook her head confused. "Okay slow down Alice and try again because you lost me after you said something about beating something into Jasper's head." Kaashaa stated giving her friend an odd look. Did she really mean that Jasper was actually interested in her and it was okay with Alice?

Seeing the confusion Alice laughed and realized she must have gone into what was sometimes normal to them but they didn't manage it every time to slow it down. "I said I think I managed to beat sense into Jasper," she repeated, "I'm not leaving him - love him I do and I knew that we- he and I fit each other but that there was pieces that didn't quite, stuff that was missing. Think I see him finding it in you. When you love someone..." she trailed off looking for the way to finish it.

Kaashaa's eyes got big trying to take in the fact that Alice was telling her it was okay to get involved with Jasper. "But Alice what about Jasper does he even feel the same way?" She asked closing her eyes and taking a breath.

"He did almost immediately and it scared the shit out of him," Alice replied bluntly, "Especially since he wasn't the least bit prepared for it. Course you never are ready when you find part of yourself you didn't know was missing." she continued not quite noticing the fact her friend had closed her eyes.

Kaashaa opened her eyes locking onto the golden ones. "Does he know how I feel about him Alice?" she asked. She figured it was a stupid question to ask but well she had to know. This was all new to her.

"He's an empath what do you think?" The answer was biting and sarcastic but also honest, it was difficult at times for Jasper to filter his feelings from those around him, and this and the intensity of it had been all new to him.

Kaashaa closed her eyes again only to open them as the door opened. Suddenly she was face to face with Jasper who looked almost as shocked to see her in his and Alice room as she was to be caught here talking about him.

As he goggled and blinked trying to recover it was Alice who did first and pulled him by the arm into the room, "Come on," she said smiling brightly at him, "Get in here so we can pretend that Edward's' not trying to listen in."

"What's going on Alice?" he asked looking first at Alice then at Kaashaa. He hadn't expected to find her here. He could feel her emotions, as well as his own going haywire. That was only on top of feeling how excited Alice was about this chance meeting.

"Just girl talk," She answered smoothly, brightly in fact as she found him sitting down, "Plus the fact there's that pull between you two. A blind man without a stick could see it."

Jasper just looked at her. He knew she'd told Kaashaa about what they'd talked about as he could see her facial expressions being that close to him. "I came in here to tell you that Esme's ready to go if you are." He said giving her his lopsided grin.

"Good!" Alice chirped kissing his nose, "Remember what I told you," She bounced out of the room leaving the two alone to wonder if it was deliberate or not.

Kaashaa put her hands in her lap and concentrated on them not looking Jasper in the eyes. "So you and Alice talked huh?" she asked not knowing how to even start a conversation with him now. She felt awkward even sitting there when her mind was screaming to run.

"More like Alice talked and I listened." he chuckled, "She gets going and its like trying to shut down a runaway freight train..." he shook his head tapping her shoulders, "Not looking at me doesn't do any good you know that."

Kaashaa smiled looking up but not locking her eyes on his. "I'm sorry this is all new to me Jasper I've never felt this way about anyone before least of all someone like you." She answered closing her eyes briefly before reopening them. She knew he could feel her nervousness it was enough that everyone should have been able to feel it.

"The way I see it, since Alice- an that was my biggest fear - is in fact pushing me in her own demented terrifying little way, to find out what it is. The whys and the hows and with Alice's Sight... I learned already not to ask too many questions." he nodded well aware of her nerves.

Kaashaa nodded, "So where do we go now that we've figured out we're interested in each other? I guess what I mean is do we encourage this or wait cause Jasper it's a death sentence you realize that if you fall in love with me." Kaashaa stated her eyes meeting his, the tears telling the story of the last nightmare she'd had.

"Everything, everyone dies. Some of us have the misfortune of doing it twice. I don't think it matters the time you have, but what you live and what you learn that matters. I already learned the ways of the monster that's in all of us. I'm still learning the compassionate side. As for facing death, sometimes if you're going to die, make sure its wroth dying for."

Kaashaa's eyes locked on to his her face showing plainly the fear but some anger. "I don't…no I won't let you die Jasper. I just found you." She said her voice failing her as she grabbed his hand then leaned in to kiss him. She wasn't even sure it was the right thing to do but somehow she hoped he would understand her feelings from that simple kiss.

Jasper jerked, still uncomfortable with ready affection but the things she didn't - nor he didn't have words for made themselves clear in the soft brush of lips against lips. Pulling back he eyed her, his golden eyes smiling a bit. "Yeah ... you said it better than I could. Now let's go see what Esme's up to."

She smiled and nodded allowing him to get up first and following behind him as they headed down the stairs to snickers meeting their ears. Both turned to see Edward and Emmett standing by the living room opening looking almost like cats that ate the canaries. "Quit ease dropping Edward or I'll give you another headache." Kaashaa growled out as Jasper took her hand gently pulling her toward the kitchen area.

"He's just sulking because Bella'd beat him senseless if he were in my boots," Jasper chuckled seeing the vague envy across Edward's face as they went toward the kitchen as well.


	10. Nightmares Come True

**Well here we are at the last chapter and I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. There is another story to follow this.**

**Jasper: I hope so you're killing me keeping us stuck.**

**Kaashaa: Hey I always get me out of stuff!**

**Emmett: Let's hope so otherwise we're down a person and stuck with your sister.**

**Elyshia (growls): Be nice or else**

**Kaashaa: Don't worry more fun for the whole family just wait and see. If you've not reviewed please do so I know if you like this or not. Now on with the last chapter!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**NIGHTMARES COME TRUE**

"Theron we need to start back before Caius sees us." Lucien whispered watching as the members of the Volturi sat around a group of bodies they'd just drained. The poor hikers couldn't have been saved and it bothered everyone of the now small group watching.

Theron nodded and motioned everyone backward toward the path they had used to get close to the Volturi. Once on the path Theron shook his head, "We have to get to the Cullens before Caius and the others do otherwise it's not going to be good."

Elyshia shook her head the revulsion and sickness at what she'd seen them doing to the hikers pushing her onward down the path ahead of the others pausing to wait for them to catch up with her.

"Everyone get still." Jake whispered his senses on overload. He sniffed the air and immediately ducked pulling Elyshia down with him as a vampire dove over them.

"Well if it isn't Elyshia and she's got a pet dog." Alec sneered as Jake growled at him.

Actually I'm gonna have my own personal bitch if you don't get out of my territory." she snapped at Alec her teeth bearing into a fangy snarl.

Suddenly a whistle pierced the air a signal and Alec grinned before taking off. "I hope you said goodbye to your sister." He hollered as he took off leaving no trace of the direction he went in.

She looked after Alec and looked to Jake. "Tell Theron I said 'Massacre" and I'll be back. Maybe." she said vanishing into thin air before the wolf's eyes reaching in fact for where her sister was and appearing in the middle of the living room with a loud POP!

Carlisle turned from his conversation with Jasper and Edward surprise showing plainly on his face. "Elyshia what's wrong?" He asked still in shock. The other two were just as in shock as he was and unable to even say a word.

"Batten down the hatches they're coming." she said her skin pale and the unusual eyes were glittering, "And they're going for blood between her and them." she pointed at Kaashaa which means you stay on me like the baby-tone to Jane's voice."

Kaashaa nodded sighing, "Just great all I need is to have the dumbshit squad coming at me again. I swear can't I be left alone for more than a day or two." She looked at Jasper allowing him to see the fear that she was doing good to quell as she realized this was how her dream started.

Elyshia tilted her head at her "If you got something going off in your brain Kaash spill it or I do it the hard way and that'll just make us both PMS-y."

Kaashaa shook her head before seeing the pleading look Jasper was giving her and the cocked eyebrow that Edward was. "This is how my nightmare began. You came in and told us they were coming. If this follows suit then I'm guessing that I was having a vision and if that's correct the next one through the door will be Emmett and he won't be coming through willingly." She answered finally.

She had barely got the words out of her mouth when Emmett came flying through the door chunked by something outside. He landed just inches from Kaashaa and Elyshia. "That was not funny." He groaned getting up to his feet slowly.

Elyshia spun on her heel hauling the large vampire to his feet, "Tell me its playtime and that Theron's on his way here." she demanded glaring at him.

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know about Theron being on his way here but I do know this it's definitely playtime. Rose and Bella are still out there they caught us as we were coming in from our hunting trip." He brushed the glass off him watching as several vampires walked through the open door.

Elyshia eyed Carlisle and Esme "How do you feel about redecorating? Because I'm betting you're gonna have to. " she said pulling her gloves off revealing the sharp claws hidden by the gloves taking a stance near the door so she could listen to the outside.

"Carlisle come outside and hand over the half breed or you lose your two daughters." Caius said. It was evident they weren't in the clear but hiding in the woods.

Carlisle shook his head at Elyshia and Kaashaa before answering. "You know I don't bargain lives Caius. We've done nothing to provoke the Volturi leave us in peace." Carlisle answered listening as he could hear Rose cussing.

_'THERON!'_ Elyshia shouted silently _'If now was ever a time for your impeccable timing NOW would be nice!' _Silently swearing she looked to Carlisle. "If anyone's going to get hurt around here its' gonna be me - for some reason they're afraid of me or were."

Carlisle shook his head. "We fight as a family Elyshia. Let's just hope though it doesn't come to that." He stated as his family geared themselves for the results of his earlier action. They listened and finally heard growling followed by three loud howls.

"It looks like Uncle Lucien, Jake and Sam is here." Kaashaa said smiling as she heard a distinct growl that let her know that her father was cornering someone. "Better get out there and find out what's going on." She added as she started toward the door.

She didn't get far when Demetri and Jasper pulled her back. They watched as Alec, Felix, Jane and a new person stepped through. "It seems to me you obviously didn't understand the terms so I thought I'd bring you a present." Felix said tossing a necklace at Jasper. Jasper instantly recognized Alice's necklace the one he had given her shortly after they had found each other.

"Jasper don't," Elyshia saw it for what it was - a trap "Stay where you're at. He's bluffing. Or trying to because he can't bluff his way out of a wet bag with a rabid alley cat in it." she replied slightly chuckling at Felix, "Now then, aside from your weekly ass-kick what are you after?"

Kaashaa grasped Jasper's hand holding him in place as Felix just smiled. "You know what I want." He answered then turned to Kaashaa, "You know how to make this all go away Kaashaa just come with me and we'll stop our attack on your family and friends." She noticed how suddenly smooth his voice was and it made her feel sick.

She shook her head at him. "Yeah like I really believe that Felix, I go with you to Caius and you kill off everyone I love I don't think so. Now give me back my family or else." She answered her body beginning to tremble slightly with anger.

Elyshia turned toward her and her glittering eyes narrowed "Put the lid on it Sis," her tone all bisque business as she turned back to Felix her hand raising knowing that fire was one of the vampire's weaknesses and she was not hesitating, "Now the way I see it you're going to get the hell out of here or I'm gonna have bar-b-que vampire for dinner and I'm hungry again suddenly." she said lifting her right hand balancing the spinning ball of bluish flame in her palm. "Caius can't have what's not his."

"Now, now Elyshia tell me you wouldn't do that to Felix and suffer the fact that your father and his friend could die would you? Or are you just cold hearted enough to kill them, the wolves with them, and part of the Cullen family." An icy voice stated behind Felix. Everyone watched as Caius and some others pushed an unconscious Lucien and Theron as well as Bella, Rose, Alice and the wolves in the house.

"Tell me is it really worth you getting the hell beat out of you?" Emmett's voice asked watching his mate and sisters carefully.

Jasper looked at Edward with a questioning look on his face. 'Where's Kaashaa at?' he thought aloud knowing his brother was listening in.

Edward shook his head shrugging. Now he was worried. Kaashaa had never disappeared before like that till they head a distinct snort behind Caius' head.

"Let them go Caius or I will kill your mate and don't think I won't I'm tired of your damn games. I told you once I'm not interested so take the damn hint." Kaashaa hissed out. She pushed Athenodora in front of her keeping her horn at her neck.

Elyshia smiled and bounced the fireball in her hand the smile was one Kaashaa recognized as pure malice - it would take doing to bring the humane back out in her but harming people the woman viewed as 'innocent' was not the way to go by far. "Oh I'll make it worth the effort, as Caius you know quite well I can aim the fire for orifices if I choose..."

Caius hissed watching Elyshia and listening to Kaashaa's breathing before smiling. "I believe the time has come for you to learn some manners young ladies." He said spinning around and knocking Athenodora out of the way long enough to stab Kaashaa with a needle. Before Elyshia could react Jane and Alec had made sure the Cullens couldn't do anything and both jumped Elyshia at the same time along with several others.

"You sorry son of a bitch you'll…." Kaashaa had screamed before the liquid in the needle took affect knocking her to the ground and back in human form.

Elyshia sprang at Alec head butting him as she put her hand on Jane's cheek beginning a deliberate and cruel drain on the vampire as a satisfying howl escaped the female she brought her knees up to smash Alec into the table rendering it splinters of wood as she shoved Jane backward collapsing unconscious as she tore after Caius slamming her body into his full-force "You will die, by my hand," she growled in his ear, "And if the gods are particularly merciful you son of a bitch I'll kill you twice." she said the fireball forming before his eyes as she shoved it up his nose an instant before letting the fireball explode crashing her to the knees scrambling toward Kaashaa's side heedless of anything else even her own bleeding hands.

Caius withered in pain managing to put the fire out. "You think you've won Elyshia but look around you. There's no one to help you and no one to save your sister. I will give you twenty-four hours to think it over but after that anytime left will cause your sister to deteriorate in health." He grinned as he pulled the others to their feet leaving Elyshia beside her sister.

Choking with fury they watched as the woman lurched against her own weight and turned conjuring a large fireball and sending it after them smiling darkly as it collided with the back of Cauis' head setting his hair aflame and burning those closest to him before forcing herself to calm and examine her sister. The others immediately came out of their frozen state staring at Kaashaa and Elyshia.

"Elyshia let me look at her hunny." Carlisle's voice was soft and soothing. He gently knelt down beside Kaashaa checking her vitals. "We need to get her to her room." He stated.

Jasper came over and picked Kaashaa up gently making sure she was well tucked in his arms before heading up the stairs followed closely by Elyshia and Carlisle. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Bella asked Theron who had managed to sit up despite the headache he was experiencing at the moment. Elyshia made it back down the stairs.

Looking at the ground her eyes searched for something that she gingerly picked up and eyed the nearly empty syringe, "Caius better fucking hope so," the tone was a low and dangerous warning that the temper was fraying.

Twenty minutes later Carlisle came down the stairs. "I've done all I can do for her at the moment. She should wake up in another hour or so and I'll be able tell more when she wakes up. You can go see her but only one or two at a time I want her to rest." Carlisle said eyeing both Jasper and Elyshia.

It was for a moment a Chinese standoff before Ely waved him upstairs, "Go, I need to pick up a bit down here... and find what the hell I did with my gloves."

Jasper nodded and headed up the stairs. He went into Kaashaa's room and sat on the bed. _'Kaashaa please don't die on me not now,'_ He thought. He was amazed at his thoughts and how in such a short time he'd come more attached to her than he had imagined.

'_I'm not going to die Jasper I just can't make my body wake up.'_ He heard in his head. He suddenly realized that though she was out of it her thoughts still invaded his mind as though she was awake.

'_What did he do, what was in that syringe Elyshia found?'_ he asked carefully guarding himself with the careful hope that she might be okay eventually.

'_I don't know what happened or what was in that syringe. I just know my body feels like its on fire and I'm suddenly really cold. I'm scared Jasper really scared. I feel sick at my stomach too.'_ She answered.

_'I'll be sure to tell Carlisle, though I don't know what to tell your sister... She's madder'n I've ever seen anyone. She's got even Maria beat.'_ he answered calmly.

'_You tell my sister I'll be okay but I need her to be calm. I love you Jasper please take care of yourself.'_ She answered back.

_'Always do. And yeah... telling that hell-cat to be calm... Do I look totally mental to you.'_ he queried with a chuckle _'Though after the crisping of his hair I'll bet you dollars to cents Caius gets a new do.'_

"I take it she flamed his hair but good." Kaashaa said her voice soft. Jasper looked up into blue eyes that didn't seem to sparkle like they use to but were dull and almost paler than he'd ever seen them.

"Took off the back of his head," Jasper nodded recognizing the fatigue but at least she was awake, "I think she wasn't quite aiming for it yet. I think that was an accident she's pissed off like a wet pussy cat."

Kaashaa smiled, "That sounds like my sister alright. Is everyone else okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" she asked her voice steadily getting softer by the minute.

"I'm fine, scared half to death about you but I'm fine. Go to sleep." he said softly reassuringly "Someone will be here at all times."

She nodded and smiled finally closing her eyes. He watched as her breathing slowed and her emotions went into a peaceful state. _'I love you Jasper Whitlock Hale.' _Was the last thing she thought before she totally relaxed.

Jasper smiled and made sure she was covered before leaving and going back down stairs. "She woke up for a few minutes Carlisle but she said she felt like she was on fire but suddenly real cold and she was sick at her stomach." He stated looking at Carlisle intently.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I'll take a look at the syringe that Elyshia found. We've got to find an antidote and soon." Carlisle answered thinking hard about what Jasper had told him trying to figure out exactly what it was that Caius could have possibly injected Kaashaa with.

"I'm afraid if we don't find out soon she's not going to be in good shape." Theron voiced aloud. Everyone could see plainly the worry about his oldest daughter. He knew if Kaashaa died then Elyshia would become impossible to be around. Kaashaa was her anchor.

Jasper eyed him sensing the troubled emotion was deeper than mere concern, "How much time do you think we have to figure this out?"

Theron shook his head. "I believe Caius is right we have just twenty-four hours. If this is indeed the case the consequences could be disastrous for all of us." He answered eying Elyshia cautiously.

The concern in his gaze was apparent as she unearthed the first glove and put it on not meeting Theron's gaze, though he knew she was angry, not only at Caius at herself as well and that was worse. She wasn't speaking as she found the second glove buried in the rubble of the table and shook splinters loose.

Two hours past and sudden screaming could be heard from upstairs. "What the hell!" Lucien said as everyone rushed up the stairs and into Kaashaa's room.

Elyshia was faster than the others skidding on the rug near the steps and sprinting up them, skipping three at a time as she wrenched the door open to the room.

Kaashaa lay in a semi sleeping stated her head drenched in sweat. She was clutching the covers tightly and screaming over and over different people's names as though she was seeing something happen to the others. The most prevalent of the names was her sisters and Jasper's name. "NO! Don't please don't do it!" she screamed again her body beginning to tremble.

Catching her breath at the doorway Elyshia covered the distance to the bed and placed one hand on her sister's forehead slightly frowning as her sister didn't' acknowledge her and opened her mind apologizing silently for having to intrude without permission.

'Sis no please oh God please don't do this to her she'll die.' Kaashaa said in her dream. She was being held between Caius and Alec watching as Elyshia was being raped by Felix. Jane and another held Jaspe so he couldn't get to Elyshia and the others stood like stone statues except Bella who had been destroyed.

'Kaashaa wake up!' Elyshia said quietly through the dream-weave having seen enough and knew she'd be dealing with Felix again and it wouldn't be pleasant for the vampire. 'It's a dream wake up dammit.'

"Jasper NO!" she screamed before her eyes popped open and she sat up pushing herself over the side of the bed to throw up in a trashcan someone had brought her. Her body was trembling but she was sweating as well.

Flung backward Elyshia grimaced as her back hit the nearby dresser and moved to pull the long hair back murmuring soothing words as she cast a look back at the door the worry now merged with what anyone would recognize as a simmering temper.

"Go help your sister little kitten she's really scared right now and needs you and Jasper." Theron whispered in her ear watching as Jasper sat rubbing her back while Kaashaa continued to vomit.

Swallowing painfully she nodded knowing Kaashaa was going to not want to reveal what she had dreamed and focused her mind on getting the violent physical reaction to stop placing her hand on the back of her neck and closing her eyes the gloved hand shimmering a moment as the spell took effect, merely enough to quell the physical reaction.

Kaashaa finally finished vomiting and climbed into Jasper's arms her eyes almost wild looking though somewhat calm thanks to her sister and Jasper's gifts. "Sis what happened? I'm cold but I feel like I've been running the mountains for years." She asked. She snuggled deeper in Jasper's arms his body giving a reassurance he was there.

"You had another nightmare," Elyshia replied quietly, "Violent one and I only saw a few moments of it before I called you out of it. I'm sorry I did not wish to intrude but something had to be done..."

"I don't remember dreaming about anything?" Kaashaa stated her face contorted in confusion. She looked at Jasper then her sister before realizing there was crowd of people in her room. This made her jump almost upsetting herself, Jasper and her sister into the floor.

Finding herself flung back into the dresser she grunted once shaking her head, "It's either a dream or one hell of a moment for Sight to kick up on you from what I saw."

"Why is everyone in here?" she asked looking from one face to another. She finally gave her sister another quizzical look. "I don't remember how I even ended up in my room the last thing I remember was being downstairs and talking with Caius." Her voice was soft and trembling slightly.

"He injected you with something we don't know what yet. And he basically said if we didn't turn you over in 24 hours you were going to be dead."

Kaashaa trembled even harder than ever at the thought of dying. "I'm working on finding out what's in your system Kaashaa but you need to rest little one." Carlisle's voice added nodding at Jasper and Elyshia and beginning to shoo everyone from the room.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." She answered eying her sister and grabbing Jasper's hands to wrap around her.

"Why is it I'm always the last one to the party?" Draedyn's voice asked from the back of the fray bringing a ghost of a smile to Elyshia's face.

Kaashaa turned hearing his voice her eyes scanning for him and finally finding him. "Uncle Draedyn?"

He nodded stepping around the others, "And what's this I hear about you not wanting to sleep?" he asked as he had come up the stairs in time to hear that comment.

"I'm afraid I keep having nightmares or visions one." She answered her voice soft but firmer than it had been. If there was one person she trusted as much as her father, sister or Uncle Lucien it was Draedyn he had known her before she was born and all her life often lulling her to sleep as an infant.

He looked at the too-crowded room "Everyone scoot, I'll find out what's going on but she's not going to sleep with everyone in here like sardines." Draedyn said sitting on the edge of the bed meeting Elyshia's anxious gaze.

"Can Jasper and sis stay Uncle Draedyn?" Kaashaa asked looking at first her sister then Jasper who had managed to untangle himself from her. Her eyes pleaded with them both as well as with Draedyn.

"For a little while," he nodded knowing that Elyshia wasn't going to go anywhere until she was sure of safety. "But you are going to go to sleep."

Kaashaa nodded laying her head tentatively in Jasper's lap as she tried to smile at her Uncle. "I'll try I just don't like the dreams I've been having though." She answered a yawn cutting off any further comment.

He chuckled once and nodded, "That's what I'm here fore. Caius would be a damn sight fool taking me on and he ought to know it."

Kaashaa smiled not the same smile that had once been so bright and full of hope but still a smile. "I'm glad you're around Uncle Draedyn." She said closing her eyes.

Draedyn began to hum a tune that Jasper didn't recognize but caused Elyshia to smile. It was an old tune something that both girls had heard from their childhood. It was a lullaby that seemed to soothe and comfort both of them whether they were sick or just troubled.

Elyshia settled a bit against the front of the dresser, closing her eyes against the pounding headache, torn between helping Carlisle search out the contents of the nearly empty syringe and keeping herself in place, near her sister.

Kaashaa's breathing slowed and became deeper. "I think she's asleep now. Does she have nightmares like this often?" Jasper said his voice low enough not to bother Kaashaa but loud enough to be heard by the other two.

"Not normally," Draedyn shook his head as he nudged the half-drowsy Elyshia to him running a hand through the dark hair with a familiarity that spoke of the length of time he had known the pair, "Normally it's this little hell-cat whose dreams I was keeping one hand in."

Jasper nodded, "What can you make of her dreams? Are they actually dreams or as Elyshia put are they visions?" he asked curious about this person he had fallen in love with.

"From Kaash, usually just dreams." From this one... unfortunately more often than not her Sight's I'm afraid is dead on accurate." he sighed once, "Though that Elyshia didn't say what she saw I'm pretty sure it was bad."

Jasper nodded wondering if there was a way to stop Kaashaa's visions from coming true. He knew the first ones she saw had him dying but now with this last one something had Kaashaa and Elyshia upset enough neither was talking. "Is there anyway of maybe seeing what Kaashaa was seeing or what Elyshia saw?" he asked.

He shook his head, "About the only one strong enough to would be Theron and last time he tried that she gave him a 3 day head-splitter for it. Not much rattles Elyshia though. This tells me its one of a few select topics."

Jasper nodded smiling as he glanced over to see Elyshia leaning against Draedyn asleep. "That tune what is it? It seems to have a major calming effect on both of them." He asked looking at Draedyn curiously.

"Just an old lullaby a friend discovered worked to calm down a temperamental little scamp." Draedyn smiled slightly, "I couldn't translate it now if I wanted but it has the same effect now it did then."

"How old is Kaashaa and Elyshia?" Jasper asked after they had laid Elyshia down. Both sat watching the girls.

"Old." Draedyn said with a soft look at both of them his dark gaze deepening Jasper saw with emotion, "Old enough to remember a world where things to even you, are legend were as real as you and I." he looked down at the curled shape using his thigh for a headrest, "She fit that world, this modern one... has no real place for a creature like she. I thank the gods sometimes they shattered the mold when she was born.'

Jasper smiled, "It seems neither of them fit as well as one would think. I bet it's hard on them to have lived so long in a world that could be cruel. How'd you manage to hid Kaashaa's faded star or Elyshia's claws from humans in the modern world?" He wasn't being nosy but the more he found out about these two the more something Alice had said to him kept him wondering why she had said it.

"Some of it is easy, the marvels of makeup these days are quite helpful... and for the most part when she wants to be seen as the monster inside she can. Mostly she seems as you see her. The violence is always lurking just under the surface." As they finally got up and went down stairs.

They made it into the living room just as Carlisle and Theron were coming out of the kitchen. "Good Draedyn, Jasper we need to have a family meeting. Where's Elyshia at?" Theron asked.

"Dozing upstairs, she'll wake up shortly I'll bet on it." he replied looking between the two of them with a tilted head.

Theron nodded, "We'll fill her in when she wakes up then." He answered as everyone came into the living room.

Once everyone was settled Theron nodded at Carlisle. "I found out what's in Kaashaa's system. It seems that Caius used a poison that's not common and hasn't been used in over a century. This means that it's slowly causing her systems to shut down. I can't find an antidote anywhere and unless we manage to catch Caius or get a hold of Aro we'll lose Kaashaa and ultimately from what Theron has said Elyshia as well." Carlisle stated looking around the room at the faces of his family and friends.

Draedyn nodded locking gaze with Theron, "Yeah we'll lose 'em both all right.' he sighed, "Right after Elyshia goes positively nuclear and takes out whatever is in about oh, say 100+ kilometer radius."

Theron nodded at Draedyn. "The problem is how do we go about catching someone or getting a hold of Aro and seeing if he'll even help us?" Theron asked aloud.

"I don't know but that clock's ticking and I'm really not looking forward to the explosion if we bugger this one my old friend." Draedyn said quietly glancing at the stairs knowing that Elyshia wasn't one to sleep long or much at all. Everyone became startled to find Kaashaa down the stairs first.

"What's going on?" Kaashaa asked her face really pale from her walk down the stairs. She looked at everyone her eyes finally locking on to Theron and Carlisle.

"Just working on a solution, is your sister still sleeping?" Theron asked as he got to his feet crossing to lift her feet off of the ground carrying her to sit with him in his former place on the couch.

"What's wrong with me Carlisle?" she asked her bluntness catching him off guard. He could see the fear in her eyes. "Is my sister not going to like the results?" she added.

"Given what I've discerned this is a poison, no you're sister's going to be particularly pissed off." Carlisle smiled grimly, "And I am considering reaching out to Aro and Marcus I sincerely doubt they approve of this tactic let alone know of it."

Kaashaa stared for a moment her mind in a whirl about what she'd been told. "Am I going to die Carlisle and if I am how long to I have?" she asked her voice quiet but firm to a point that even Theron and Lucien were wary of her.

"Not if I get a vote, and I tend to do my level damndest not to lose patients let alone friends." he replied calmly, "As for how long, its hard to pinpoint a timeframe."

"I want to see your printouts," Elyshia's tone was business-like and flat as she spoke from the stairwell, "Mainly so I know what I'm going to beat out of Caius."

Carlisle nodded handing her the papers. While she was reading Kaashaa slowly got up. "I need some air I'm not going far just need to think for a bit." She said disappearing out of the door quickly.

"Should she be out there by herself?" Bella asked concern flooding through her voice. She wasn't sure if the girl could handle being with someone but knowing that the poison was slowly shutting her systems down meant Kaashaa could be in danger as well.

Theron blew out an uneasy breath, "Should she? Probably not. Will she," he grinned faintly, "You saw the result."

"Maybe one of us should go keep an eye on the kid before she does something that causes her sister to blow up half of the US." Lucien said getting up and starting toward the door.

Theron eyed him, "Just keep your distance unless she says something, no sense in you getting hurt when I need you."

Lucien nodded going out the door. He caught Kaashaa's scent leading away from the house and followed. About five minutes later he found her quietly crying in a clearing. She had curled herself up into a ball with her back against a log and something in her hand.

He studied her a moment before approaching carefully sitting on the log brushing his fingertip along the loose blond hair not saying a word, but also not needing to.

"Uncle Lucien I'm not afraid to die but I'm scared of leaving daddy, my sister, you and Uncle Draedyn alone." She said after a few minutes wiping her face. "I also just found . . ." she started when she broke down crying again her tears falling on her blue jeans leaving visible marks.

Pulling her to him he growled once softly, "If I know your sister she'll find a way, even if it steps on every ethical code we've taught you two, simply because little one its you and that to her, equals out all other debts."

Kaashaa nodded burying her face in his shoulder allowing her tears to continue to flow. She suddenly felt a few minutes later Lucien go completely rigid. "Well looks like the half-breed has a pet dog." Felix answered laughing. "I've been sent to see if you'd come to your senses and obviously you have since your alone." He added.

Lucien uttered a deep growl as he turned his head to look at Felix, "Obviously you are a real stupid vampire today you got the brains of a corpse. She's not leaving with you or any of the rat squad."

Felix started to laugh when another deep growl reached his ears. "I don't know why you're on our lands or what the hell you think you're going to do with my mate but let me remind you Felix I've dealt with your kind before and it won't take long to dismantle your pieces for a nice bonfire if you don't leave like yesterday." Felix turned to find Jasper crouched ready to spring his eyes dark and a smile splayed across his face showed he was in the mood to fight.

"Now, now no playing with my toys, Jasper." Elyshia's voice was again the arctic ice as she stepped out of the shadows. "You even think about touching what happens to be mine," she paused with an evil giggle, "And I'm going to play pool and you're the cue ball."

Felix laughed, "Well then I guess I should give you the message I was sent to give then." His said his voice failing to find any fear in it. "I was told to tell you that if you try contacting Aro or Marcus that Caius will make sure your precious little sister there dies quicker." He said before turning to Jasper. "He also said for you to stay away from her Cullen if you knew what was best for you and your family." With that being said he took off leaving in a whirl before anything could be said or done.

Growling lowly she grinned at Jasper, "I got 50 bucks says he doesn't want us calling in the two other fools because they don't know what stupidity Caius is up to."

"I'm betting 100 bucks they don't know and won't like what they hear." He answered smiling back at her as Kaashaa got slowly to her feet before suddenly passing out and falling to the ground unconscious. "Kaashaa!" he screamed out racing over to her side.

He felt the prickle of Elyshia's hand on his skin as she encircled the two of them and appeared again with the loud POP! The two of them supporting Kaashaa's limp form. "I'm gonna kill him all dead."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he took Kaashaa from Jasper." He quirked an eyebrow at them seeing both of them pissed and knew was something wasn't right.

"She collapsed," Jasper explained, "She was fine for a few seconds and then she collapsed like this."

"I was afraid this would happen." Her system is starting to deteriorate faster than I expected. What else happened your both fairly pissed?" he asked.

"Felix." Lucien said from the doorway, "Obviously has a death wish. Ely's hackles went up faster'n a challenged tom cat's. So that tells me there's something there all right."

"What was said?" Theron asked as Carlisle laid Kaashaa on the couch to begin checking her out.

"Wasn't much said but the usual and the added threat of Jasper staying away from her." Lucien said as Elyshia rolled her shoulders.

"It's a little late for that." Edward stated handing Carlisle his stethoscope. "If they wanted Jasper away from her they should have come a hell of a lot earlier than now and complained." He smiled at his brother letting him feel his exact emotions on the threat.

"Besides why would they want Jasper away from Kaashaa its not like any of them have a chance in hell with her." Emmett added grinning from ear to ear. He knew it was getting close to time for a fight and he was ready.

"More like it's the fact Caius is a lot like a spoilt brat used to getting his way and when refused turns into a toddler in need of a spanking." Elyshia chuckled at the idea. "Too bad he'd break any paddle I've ever seen."

"Sounds like what he needs is a good beating with a stone pillar." Emmett stated chuckling. Everyone smiled at the comment. Leave it to Emmett to find a way to lighten the mood even if one of their own lay unconscious.

Carlisle turned to Jasper after a few minutes. "Take her upstairs Jasper and don't let her up unless it's to go to the bathroom son. If she keeps getting up she's going to have the poison going faster through her system." He stated shaking his head at Theron's questioning look.

Jasper nodded and picked Kaashaa's limp form up. "Here I'll go with you," Demetri answered as he followed him up the stairs.

Demetri opened the door and helped Jasper get Kaashaa settled before both took a seat Jasper beside Kaashaa and Demetri in her computer chair. "Can I ask you a question Demetri?" Jasper asked after a few minutes silence.

"I figure you're gonna ask whether I tell you to shut up or not so go ahead." Demetri sighed glancing at the sleeping form of Kaashaa.

Jasper smiled, "Not necessarily so. However since you opened the door up, I was wondering if you could tell me what you know of Kaashaa and Elyshia. I know basics but it seems to me they've spent some amount of time in Volterra so you must have gotten to know them somewhat?"

Demetri drew in a deep breath, "Where one is the other seldom far behind." he smirked faintly "We - Jane, Alec, and Felix and I that is, didn't know what to think of them. They're opposites as I'm sure you've noticed by now."

Jasper nodded, "That's the first thing we all realized around here. It's hard to see them as close as they are." He answered nodding his head for Demetri to continue.

"It's disconcerting, sometimes." Demetri nodded, "Kaashaa was always the more... open one easily read and played with so to speak. I figure that's what Caius finds so appealing, a plaything of sorts. He didn't bargain on Elyshia being as ... perceptive as she is."

"Do you know anything about what happened with Caius before and after the attempted rape?" Jasper pressed this was his chance to figure out just what Caius' problem was with both girls and maybe help him lend a hand in fixing it before the girl beside him died.

"Before or after becoming nearly very dead," Demetri said mildly, "Don't be fooled by the mild manners you see most of the time of Elyshia. There's temper - and plenty of it in her. The rumor among Aro, Caius and Marcus is that there's dragon's blood in her. But Theron won't say one way or another."

"Dragon blood?" Jasper asked, "Tell me what you know what made Caius pick Kaashaa and what happened after the fight between Elyshia and Caius." He added.

Demetri shrugged a bit, "Yeah, Y'know big, usually mean-spirited strong clawed fangy giant creatures? Those." he shook his head, "Caius wouldn't say much other than he was interrupted from what he wanted. I still figure it has more to do with gaining power than real affection."

"Didn't Aro or Marcus say anything to Theron about their brother's actions?" Jasper asked wondering just what kind of people really was the Volturi.

"I don't know. Frankly I figure Caius is acting alone. Aro's a pain in the ass about half the time but he's not intentionally so. I don't think he really knows what his brother is up to."

Jasper nodded and for a long while silence resumed through the room. "Can you get me something to drink Jasper, please?" Kaashaa's voice broke through the silence. It was low and grating.

Jasper moved to the bathroom to get a cup of water his steps taking only a short moment before running water was heard.

Once he came back he helped Kaashaa sit up and handed her the cup. "Thank you." She said taking a long drink before her gaze finally settled on Demetri. She jumped slightly upsetting the cup in her hands. "Damn it." She fumed as water ran down her shirt and onto the covers.

He smiled faintly, "Need to be careful there. I'm not about to bite you."

She smiled her eyes so dull and almost sunken in. "I guess I wasn't expecting even Jasper up here but when I woke up a little earlier and heard his voice I figured it was one of his brothers he was talking to." She answered getting up and grabbing something from the bottom drawer of her dresser. She left going into the bathroom.

Demetri nodded as she left the room, understanding that the female was going to be -understandably troubled by his presence and uneasy around him. He couldn't blame her.

She returned moments later. "I'm sorry didn't mean to make you feel bad. Guess I'm just jumpy still." She said as she climbed back into the bed.

Demetri smiled in understanding. "I'll go and let you two have some private time." He answered getting up and leaving. Once he was gone Kaashaa turned to Jasper.

"I'm thankful for your help Jasper but shouldn't you be spending time with Alice? I mean she is your mate after all." She said.

"Alice would have my head if I left you besides I'm on watch duty in case someone gets stupid enough to try anything here." He answered smiling. He sat down beside Kaashaa helping her to settle again. He'd changed her blankets while she was in the bathroom.

"I just hope this between us doesn't cause any harm to your and Alice's relationship." Kaashaa said lying down again.

Jasper shook his head. "Actually Alice thinks it's a good thing. Don't worry no worries now just lay down and get some rest." He said pulling the covers up on her. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.

She smiled letting herself start to relax when she suddenly felt another presence in the room. She immediately opened her eyes to see Jane standing at the foot of her bed and Alec smiling at an incapacitated Jasper. "Well how sweet a half breed trying to make it with a vampire." She taunted.

"What the hell do you want Jane and if your brother doesn't let Jasper go I'll cause so much ruckus you and he will be digging your pieces out of your asses for decades." Kaashaa hissed sitting up quickly. She had to close her eyes to control the sudden wave of nausea that threatened to make her dinner come back up.

"You're wrong you won't get that far. If you make any noise at all Alec and Jane will destroy Jasper and I'll be forced to kill you before I get you to Caius." A voice retorted softly right in Kaashaa's ear.

Kaashaa turned slowly to come face to face with Felix. "If you so much as move one hair off of Jasper's head I'll make sure my sister has lunch of your innards. You won't get far the others will make sure of it." She said as he grabbed her wrist yanking her out of the bed.

"I'll make it all the way to where I'm going and if something happens to stop me you'll be the first to die." He said holding her. She tried fighting but her body was so weak she couldn't push or yank away from him and every times she tried a wave of nausea hit her.

"Master Caius said to hurry otherwise his mate or brother will catch us and he don't want us dealing just yet with her sister or father." Jane stated helping Alec who'd released Jasper and grabbed him.

"I know Jane don't remind me of the consequences of what will happen if we fail. You just help your brother keep that in line. Now lets get out of here." He said jumping from the window to the ground below with Kaashaa as the other two did the same with Jasper.

They took off with both never looking back. A few minutes later Bella and Esme came into the room to see if Kaashaa felt like some company only to find the window open and the bed empty. Both could smell vampire and knew immediately it wasn't Jasper. "We need to find the others now." Bella said as they flew back down the stairs toward the living room.

Barely awake, with clouded eyes Elyshia appeared dressed for bed again to look at Esme, "What's going on?"

"We went to check on Kaashaa and Jasper and see how she was doing only to find her room a mess and the smell of a vampire that wasn't Jasper. Her window was open too and it wasn't earlier." Bella answered as Esme nodded.

In an instant the clouded sleepiness vanished and the woman pushed past then to enter the room swearing vehemently in the tongue they'd heard her using in conversation with her sister before fixing Esme with a warning glance. "Wake everyone; well you two wake a Cullen. I'm going to wake Theron."

Esme and Bella left to gather their group together hoping against hope they could get to Kaashaa and Jasper fast before they were taken to Volterra. Esme walked into Carlisle's office with Bella in tow without knocking finding not only Carlisle but Edward there as well. "We have a problem." Esme said not bothering to even greet her mate or son.

Startled by her abrupt dive into the succinct Carlisle opened his lips to speak when the thunderous, furious bellow was heard from above which marked that Elyshia had woken Theron. "Oh boy." he said instead of what he had been planning to.

Edward turned toward his mother and wife. "What's going on?" he asked listening to Theron's thoughts which were getting more and more violent by the moment. At the same time he asked Emmett, Rose, Alice and Demetri came in to the office.

"Damn who woke Theron up on the wrong side of the bed?" Emmett posed looking at everyone. He could tell something was up just from the look the two girls were giving him.

"We've got to get to Jasper and Kaashaa before the doom triplets get them to Volterra." Elyshia replied her gaze storming and the teeming violence that skittered under the surface threatened to consume the careful training and bonds of control.

Most of the Cullens looked stunned. "I don't get it I didn't see anything how'd they manage to get into the house." Alice asked glancing at Elyshia and now Theron standing in Carlisle's study.

"The first thing to do is get to Seattle that's the only major airport close enough for them to take them." Carlisle said ushering everyone out and down to the garage. "Its best we take the cars for the moment Elyshia it's the only way we'll catch up to them." He added seeing Elyshia's gaze.

She nodded and though she could and would have sent herself there quicker it would have created a security firestorm she didn't feel like force of wiling her way through and sighed "Then we move and move fast."

Everyone piled into the different cars and sped off. About twenty minutes later they arrived. "So now we're here how do we go about finding the needle in the haystack?" Lucien asked looking at the mob of people going in an out of the airport.

"We split up into to groups and search. I'll take Theron, Elyshia, Edward, Bella and Esme with me. The rest of you go together. We call if we spot them but don't confront them there's to many humans around." Carlisle answered motioning his group forward toward one place.

Within minutes the split groups were en route through the airport, and Theron knew that he had split the group according to temperament - knowing they had to strive for balance for the sake of the humans around them.

"Edward can you hear either Jasper or Kaashaa's thoughts?" Carlisle whispered looking around one end of the airport at the mass of humans boarding and unloading. He hoped maybe one or the other would be loud enough or that even Elyshia might hear her sister.

Edward shook his head though he could in fact hear one person's very loudly though she was quite some distance away - Elyshia had murder on the mind and he heard the vehement swearing again ,"No I can't but I think I know someone who either does or sees something."

It was about that time Edward plainly heard Jasper's thoughts. 'Let go of me you sorry piece of shit before I decide to go postal on your asses.' Edward and Elyshia both turned and started off in the opposite direction.

Carlisle's phone went off moments later. He flipped it open to see Alice's number, "What's wrong Alice?" he asked. He could tell just by the voice she either was seeing a vision or seeing something in real time.

The tone was panicky, and panic and Alice were so seldom in the same instant that Carlisle's hackles immediately went up, "You mean aside from the fact I'm about five seconds or less from watching murder in the first degree?" Alice answered, "An' I don't mean one of us doing it."

Carlisle glanced at Elyshia briefly. "What do you see Alice?" he asked trying to remain calm. Edward's face was showing tension.

"I'm seeing a Chinese standoff threatening to end in a gory explosion if the way Ely's trembling like something's inside trying to get outside." Alice answered as she felt the hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Theron who looked furious but controlled.

They all turned as they heard a stewardess's voice. "I'm sorry sir but we can't allow the young lady to get on if she's really that sick."

"She's only mildly sick but it's important we get on since we're going to see a specialist. If she doesn't get there it could be bad for my poor sister." The voice came back. Everyone watched as Felix tried smiling at the poor woman staring at Kaashaa.

The calmth to the woman's voice shook the rage off of Elyshia as inspiration struck and she approached to Alice's terror and Theron's feral smile broke over his face, Elyshia had won the war with herself again "I know there's a doctor nearby would it be okay if he examined the young lady and said if it was okay or not for her to fly I'm sure no one else wants to become ill because of a bad decision."

Felix glared at Elyshia before turning toward the stewardess again, "I'm sorry but we really need to be on this flight her specialist said if she doesn't there soon her liver transplant won't go as well." He answered glaring again at Elyshia and smiling at the Cullens with an evil grin.

The stewardess looked to Felix and this time the smile was saccharine, "If your sister was that ill I'm sure the hospital for which the specialist works would have arranged for Medavac transportation for her. You are welcome to wait here until such a time as those arrangements are made. The young woman is not fit to fly." Obviously this "mere" human was smarter than Felix thought.

Felix nodded turning on the charm, "Then let me see if the physician this charming young woman suggested would check my sister so we can go. Unfortunately the hospital is in our country of Italy and this Medavac you speak of doesn't exist there." He said nodding at Elyshia to bring Carlisle forward. He nodded toward Alec and Jane who kept Jasper between them securely.

Carlisle stepped forward with a side glance at Felix glancing around them as he examined Kaashaa reading her terror easily as the others did, frowning only the more deeply as he shook his head, "Actually, Sir there is such a thing in every country as all have transportation to and from the clinics from which specialists work." Carlisle smiled at Felix his golden eyes thick with warning, "Though I do concur with the lady here, transportation on a commercial flight is at best hazardous to the lady's condition. She could flatline and no stewardess has that training."

Felix frowned, "Then how would you suggest sir I get her back to Italy for the transplant. I've contacted our specialist and he said it was urgent to get there without delay and I'd hate for her fiancé to lose her now." He asked grinning a silent warning toward Carlisle that should he stop them Jasper would die.

Carlisle smiled sweetly as Elyshia seemed to play the part of the helpful bystander and vanished only to appear directly behind Jane as he couldn't see the female but he could see Jane's demeanor change slightly. There was no telling just what the woman had done.

"Maybe we should let your sister get some rest in a hotel or something." Jasper spoke up smiling as Edward showed up to take Alec by surprise.

Felix growled lowly at Carlisle, "I think you underestimated us." He answered as he kept a firm hold on Kaashaa following Carlisle toward another exit. They stopped in an empty parking garage moments later.

"Wrong again," Carlisle said quietly, "I never underestimate the power of being petrified of someone. Unfortunately I know someone who has no concept of fear." He said looking back at the petite creature pacing around them in a half-moon the controlled rage already present again out of the immediate danger of mortals.

"Then might I remind you all that if she doesn't come to Volterra with us she won't be healed. I'm surprised you've not found out what was in her system Carlisle but then again Aro always underestimated you." A voice answered as Caius stepped into the light followed by several guards. It wasn't surprising to find that there were more of them than the group that now faced off.

"Actually I did," Carlisle spoke evenly his gaze narrowing at Caius, "And you always were a coward with a need to have people doing your dirty work."

Caius laughed, "Well you are as smart as my brother thought. Time though is running short Carlisle; you know she won't last much longer. I can save her but to do that she must go back to Volterra and your son must face accusations made against him by this beautiful lady." He answered as Maria stepped into the light and smiled at Jasper who looked shocked.

"What don't look so shocked Jasper I told you that I didn't like you just leaving me." Maria stated smiling. She stepped up to Jasper running her hands along his jaw receiving a growl from Alice and a glare from Kaashaa.

"Maria I told you it was over and if you didn't like it…" his words were cut short by a sudden feeling of being in extreme pain. Everyone turned and noticed that Jane was eyeing Jasper with a half cocked smile on her face.

"I'd leave it alone Maria otherwise I'll eat your sorry vampire ass." A voice said behind Jane. Maria spun expecting to see Elyshia there but finding instead another girl with darker hair and a wicked grin on her face. "If you think for one moment that I'm afraid of you then don't think it's a waste of good brain power besides I hate to say this but didn't I take your ass out once before when you crossed me and my cousin?" she stated grinning then chuckling at Maria.

Elyshia smiled, "That's putting it mildly Lucia between you and I it took the bitch months to find her ass." She stated.

Maria growled at both of them, "So you both think you can take me on? Well I'd love to do that but unfortunately I don't have the time nor does your sister." She spouted smiling as Kaashaa collapsed in Caius' arms.

Both girls started toward Caius when a group of travelers came cutting through the parking lot. The group stopped and in the momentary distraction of gaping at the individuals Caius and his group disappeared taking Kaashaa and Jasper with them. "Is there something wrong?" one man asked.

Carlisle smiled at them. "No, just a conversation with friends." He said as the Cullens and others began looking at where Caius and the others once were.

The travelers nodded leaving the stunned group wondering just how they managed getting away so quickly. Theron finally turned and looked at Carlisle. "I have a bad feeling that this is not going to end well. We need to get home and it looks like we're taking you with us. We'll grab some reinforcements and head toward Volterra before Caius can do what he's planning."

Carlisle nodded in consent as Theron ushered everyone toward an exit and toward a plane that will take them into what could end up their deaths.


End file.
